Sentai
by Maria de las Mareas
Summary: Actuaban como si yo conociera todo y a todos, el viejo me miró de reojo por encima de la montura de sus gafas, sus ojos mostraron un cierto brillo de malignidad, entonces comprendí que bien podía ser un miembro del ejército, alquimista y asesino si se lo proponía, esa simple mirada me erizó la piel. "Hawkeye el alquimista de la Llama. El será tu maestro, Roy Mustang"
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist creación original de: Hiromu Arakawa  
**_

**_Sentai_**

_**Pequeño**_

No podía decirse que tuviese grandes recuerdos de mi niñez, poco recordaba, alguna vez me dijeron que tal vez de manera inconsciente había dejado enterrado algunos recuerdos que fueran demasiado dolorosos y por esa razón, me negaba a recordarlo.

-_Nahhh_ –. Fue mi respuesta; que tomada como altiva y desinteresada, fui catalogado de una forma incorrecta pero... ¡sinceramente no lo recordaba!

El primer recuerdo que tengo de mi niñez fue nada más y nada menos que la sorprendente y aterrante figura de Madame frente a mí, pero de ahí en más, toda mi infancia podía definirse como débiles manchones borrosos. Retazos de mi pasado que he mantenido con vida, gracias a mi obstinación de querer saberlo todo.

Podía parecer demasiado simple, pero la misma vida así lo es siempre, de modo que este soy yo, Roy Mustang y ésta mi vida:

Desde que tengo uso de razón viví en Ciudad Central al cuidado de la hermana de mi padre, Chris Mustang, mis progenitores murieron en circunstancias no muy claras, y siendo ella mi único pariente vivo accedió, -con no mucho entusiasmo- a encargarse de mí.

Aunque no recuerdo con exactitud en qué momento llegué a vivir a su casa, ni mi reacción al verme solo y pequeño con una mujer que aun cuando me convertí en un adulto me aterraba cuando se enfadaba. Tampoco recuerdo haberme sentido infeliz por ello.

Madame Christmas siempre ha sido una buena mujer, a pesar de su duro exterior, me consintió cuanto capricho se me venía a la mente y me ofrecía una libertad total de hacer cuanto quisiera; solo tenía dos reglas en las cuales no se doblegaba nunca, la primera era:

Llamarle Madame, siempre. Solos o acompañados, eso no importaba; tenía totalmente prohibido llamarle: "_tía o mamá_". Tiempo después supe que era para protegerme y protegerse de extorsionadores, el oficio de Madame no se limitaba solo al la atención de su pequeño castillo, el espionaje era otra de sus múltiples habilidades.

Y la segunda: Nunca preguntarle sobre mi padre y madre. Madame nunca ha sido una mujer sentimental ni mucho menos, pero aún así se negó a decirme nada. Así que yo obstinado desde pequeño, busqué con mis escasos recursos de infante algo de información, sin mucho éxito. Durante años lo único que supe de mis padres fue su nombre.

De ahí en más, no podía quejarme de mi infancia.

Si bien, sé que vivir en un bar (mi habitación estaba justo encima de), no fue algo muy común, tampoco me molestaba. _Madame _siempre tuvo el total cuidado de que no viera ni escuchara nada demasiado impresionante; además, pocas veces tenía tiempo para pensar en ello.

Madame es una mujer protectora y del mismo modo exigente, jamás hubiera aceptado tener por sobrino a un vago, así que desde que tuve uso de razón, me recuerdo estudiando. Fue inscrito en las mejores escuelas que Central podía poseer, por la mañana iba al colegio, por la tarde a clases particulares de cuanto pudiera a ayudarme a forjarme un mejor futuro.

Algunas personas me tenían catalogado como un genio, otros tantos como un arrogante, como fuera; nadie podía negar que tuviera un don natural para el aprendizaje...

-¡Ya llegué! –grité mientras traspasaba la puerta del bar, mientras las chicas de Madame, desde sus distintas ocupaciones, me saludaban con la misma ternura que una madre a su hijo.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, pequeño! –dijo una.

-Ya estábamos preocupadas por ti, Roy-boy –contestó otra, mientras yo me sonrojaba, odiaba el mote que Madame me había puesto.

-¡No me llames así! –respondí con los dientes apretados, emberrinchado como el niño que era, mientras caminaba hacia mi destino, escaleras arriba, a mi alcoba, pero antes siquiera pudiera dar un paso más, una voz seguida de una risita molesta, me detuvo.

-_Ohh_... así que tú eres el hijo de Chris, Roy-boy –Dijo un hombre de unos 50 y tantos años, le miré de reojo, tenía unas profundas entradas, el cabello cano, lentes redondos y un bigote ridículo; me observaba desde una mesa cercana, recargó su mentón sobre su mano con expresión divertida. Me acerqué al viejo, con evidente desconfianza.

-Pero no me mires así –respondió él al tenerme más cerca. –No voy a comerte, soy solo un viejo amigo de Chris.

-Madame –puntualicé yo, ofendido de la confianza con la que el hombre hablaba sobre mi tutora -¿Sabe que está aquí?

-¿Qué estás estudiando? –Preguntó él, ignorando mi pregunta, observando los gruesos libros bajo mis brazos, y sin esperar respuesta leyó el titulo que alcanzaba a asomarse por uno –"Historia de Amestris"... ¿te interesa la historia, pequeño Roy?

Si respondí o no, no lo recuerdo, seguí mirando al hombre en silencio, ciertamente confundido jamás lo había visto y no me tragaba la historia de que fuera amigo de Madame, aunque si no lo fuera, las chicas lo hubieran despachado de inmediato, no sabía que decir, el hombre siguió hablando como si yo hubiera contestado a su pregunta.

-Quien lo diría –dijo el llevándose una mano al mentón -Supuse que seguirías los pasos de tu padre, Roger.

-¿Mi padre? –Y parpadee un par de veces sorprendido al reconocer el nombre de mi padre, ignorando mis reservas anteriores -¿Conoció a mi padre?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? –Y rió de esa forma suya tan exasperante –Si estuvo en mi regimiento cuando apenas era un cadete, un chico terco y... –Me guiñó un ojo con complicidad - muy enamoradizo –rió nuevamente - pero bastante habilidoso para la alquimia.

Y yo lo vi con ojos brillantes de pura emoción, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo de mi padre, bien podía estarme mintiendo, pero en ese momento le creí.

-¡Grumman! –Escuché a mis espaldas la airada voz de Madame. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Hola, Chris! –Saludó el hombre con una mano en alto -¡solo pasaba a saludarte! –Y volviendo su mirada hacia mi –Y de paso conocía a tu pequeño Roy.

-Hablaremos en mi despacho –sentenció Madame apenas pronunció la última palabra, ante mi mirada de decepción, era la primera vez que obtenía algo de información de mi padre, intenté en vano seguirlos, puesto que apenas Madame me vio dar un paso contra ellos, me despachó sin miramientos- ¿Qué no tienes tarea que hacer, Roy-boy?

Y sin más me dejó ahí solo, mientras veía al viejo y mi tutora perderse tras una gruesa y oscura puerta de madera.

No había opción de entrar, ni siquiera escuchar tras la puerta, miré unos segundos la puerta cerrada antes de derrotado dirigirme a mi habitación, apenas preste atención en mis deberes, estaba impaciente, emocionado ¡quería seguir hablando con ese viejo!

Madame le había llamado "Grumman", lo conocía, era cierto, no había mentido...

Pero la cara que puso al verlo, me hacía dudar de si era realmente un amigo o no, tal vez y todo se trataba de una mera broma, tal vez y ese hombre de bigote ni siquiera había conocido a mi padre, pudo haberse inventado el cuento de que mi padre era militar y además alquimista, pero, algo muy dentro de mí, me decía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Era solo un niño, tenía apenas 13 años (dentro de poco 14), y estaba desesperado por saber cualquier cosa de mis padres, si me hubieran dicho que mi padre y mi madre habían sido payasos de circo, lo hubiera creído sin dudar.

Cerré de golpe mis libros.

Y sin siquiera analizarlo, me dirigí hacia la planta baja donde detrás de unas puertas de madera tallada me encontré con la biblioteca particular de Madame, y tiempo después supe, también de mi padre. Me escabullí entre los estantes repletos de libros, y tras un par de horas metido entre el polvo de los viejos textos, encontré lo que estaba buscando, varios ejemplares (de mi padre seguro) todos referentes a la Alquimia

Tomé todos los libros que mis pequeños y flacuchos brazos pudieron cargar y me escondí en mi habitación, ¡estaba dispuesto a aprender Alquimia, así fuera lo último que hiciera!

Pasé los tres primeros meses de mi burdo aprendizaje como alquimista con la nariz pegada a los libros. Para mi sorpresa Madame jamás se opuso a mi enseñanza, es más parecía incitar a las chicas a que no me molestaran, con el objetivo de no interponer mis estudios, y si no fuera porque se presentaban en mi alcoba cada ciertas horas para llevarme ya fuera la cena o alguna merienda ni las hubiera visto.

Jamás había estudiado nada tan complicado, la alquimia era una ciencia que combinaba distintas áreas que yo creía imposibles, utilizaba signos y señales que habrían confundido a más de alguno, pero yo con mi fama de genio, fue difícilmente engañado.

Con el tiempo mis arduos estudios fueron recompensados, tras solo unos meses más tarde, pude lograr mi primera transmutación exitosa, (una hoja de papel convertida en una bonita ave de origami) que se llevó toda clase de vítores por parte de las chicas de Madame, y una sonrisa de irrefutable orgullo de mi madrasta.

_-Mi pequeña ave de origami_ –pensé orgulloso mientras la miraba, antes de guardarla dentro de uno de mis primeros libros de alquimia, donde seguramente todavía descansara.

Mi primer de mis muchos éxitos como alquimista realizada 6 meses después de la llegada del viejo aquel Grumman al bar, fruncí la nariz, enfadado.

_-Demasiado tiempo_ –reconocí sin darme el merito que me merecía, después de todo solo era un niño que había aprendido con pura fuerza de voluntad.

Avancé varios capítulos del mismo ejemplar, olvidando por completo el ave de origami, 100 páginas más, de lo que ya había estudiado, mis ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo las páginas del libro, mirando con frustración que apenas había comprendido dos párrafos.

Lancé un hondo suspiro, era el momento de hablar con ella.

Me dirigí al despacho de Madame vacilante, me detuve delante de las puertas de madera y toqué un par de veces, y no fue hasta que obtuve una respuesta afirmativa, me atreví a entrar.

Aunque había estado en esa habitación en innumerables ocasiones no dejaba de parecerme intimidatoria, a pesar de tener unos vagos toques de feminidad; flores en jarrones y cortinas de satín rosado, el fuerte y agrio carácter de Madame era el que dominaba, había una pared de extremo a extremo con estanterías llenas de libros, archiveros de frío metal oscuro del otro lado y en el centro un enorme escritorio de madera de pino acompañado de una silla presidencial en la que habitualmente encontraba a Madame.

-Buenas tardes, Madame –dije en voz bajita –Lamento interrumpirla.

-Siéntate, Royboy. –Dijo desde detrás de su escritorio, tal cual haría el director de la escuela después de haberte atrapado en una travesura.

-Gracias –respondí sentándome muy derecho sobre una silla de piel que rechinaba al menor de los mis movimientos.

Y entonces hubo un pesado silencio entre los dos, ella leía el periódico vespertino de Central y yo miraba de soslayo la habitación que ya conocía de sobra. Entonces en un movimiento rápido Madame cerró el periódico de golpe y fijo su total atención en mí.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero aprender alquimia.

-Lo estás haciendo –dijo ella tomando un cigarrillo entre sus dedos amarillentos a causa del tabaco.

Madame guardó silencio unos segundos mientras sacaba un encendedor y chasqueaba un par de veces, aspiro profundo el cigarrillo antes de preguntarme entre una nube de humo.

-No es suficiente. –dije yo reconociendo que había llegado a mis limites.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Un maestro... un maestro alquimista.

Madame apagó el cigarrillo contra un cenicero, mientras lanzaba encima de nuestras cabezas una bocanada de humo.

-No es tan simple, Royboy, los maestros alquimistas, no aceptan discípulos así como así, son científicos y como tales son muy celosos de sus investigaciones.

-No me importa, yo haré que me acepte. –respondí seriamente.

Madame lanzó un prolongado suspiro, antes de prender un nuevo cigarrillo tras el chasquido de un encendedor.

-Estás destinado para grandes cosas, eres un buen muchacho –dijo Madame mirándome fijamente a mis oscuros ojos - tú padre también lo estaba y mira donde acabo.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi padre –mentí, si no hubiera sabido que mi padre había sido alquimista, probablemente yo tampoco lo hubiera intentado.- Yo, quiero ayudar a la gente... sé que podré hacerlo, la Alquimia me ayudará a hacerlo.

-Puedes ayudar a la gente de otros modos –intentó Madame hacerme desistir, a sabiendas que el círculo de alquimistas, era muy cerrado no aceptarían así tan fácilmente a un mero chiquillo que empezó sus estudios de alquimia por medio capricho - los militares, ayudan al pueblo por ejemplo... pero...

-Entonces también me convertiré en militar, seré un Alquimista y seré un militar –sentencie con los ojos clavados en ella - ¡Y lo seré con su ayuda o sin ella!

Madame exhaló otra gran bocanada de humo.

No sé que vio en mí, tal vez me vio verdaderamente determinado, tal vez no quería lidiar con un niño caprichudo, tal vez al ser su único pariente vivo se sintió con la obligación de cumplirme todo cuanto pedía, no lo sé, fuera como fuera, contestó después de un rato de cavilaciones:

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Y fue todo, me despidió de la habitación con un gesto de su mano, y yo salí contento con mi logro, no lo había dicho, pero sabía que había logrado algo, si Madame hubiera estado en contra habría dado un: "No" rotundo. Pero iba a intentarlo, realmente iba a hacerlo, y si Madame se proponía algo, sabía que lo conseguiría.

A los dos días obtuve una respuesta a mi petición.

Madame me llamó a su oficina una tarde lluviosa de Junio. Traspasé la puerta esperando encontrarme con ella, pero esta vez, no estaba sola.

Enfrente de ella en una de las dos sillas revestidas de cuero, nuevamente estaba ahí, con sus incipientes entradas y su ridículo bigote pero en ésta ocasión no iba vestido como civil; llevaba un traje militar azul, un sombrero en su regazo y 3 estrellas en ambos hombros indicando su rango, que por la cantidad, no era nada bajo.

– ¿Me llamó? –pregunté desde la puerta.

-Sí, pasa... siéntate.

-Gracias –respondí incomodo; la mirada del hombre y la de Madame estaban sobre mí, atentos a cada uno de mis movimientos.

-Royboy, como seguramente ya lo sabes... este es Grumman, el Capitán Grumman.

-¡Hola, Royboy! –dijo él; tomó mi mano, subiendo y bajando de arriba abajo con tanta fuerza que por un momento temí que me desencajaría el brazo. –volvemos a vernos.

-_Eh... _esto...

-Seguro estarás preguntando qué haces aquí, Royboy. –dijo entonces Madame.

-Sí, honestamente... –me toqué el hombro con disimulo, estaba empezando a dolerme.

-Me pediste que buscara un maestro alquimista.

-¿Él? –Lo miré con escepticismo. Su grueso bigote, sus gafas redondas, su incipiente calvicie, ¡Ese hombre no podía ser un Alquimista!

Tenía un aspecto demasiado bonachón para serlo, demasiado bonachón para ser incluso miembro del ejército.

-No, no Grumman –Madame lo miró con fastidio -él es solo un viejo soldado que no se ha jubilado porque es un bobo ambicioso.

El hombre a mi lado estalló en carcajadas, al igual que Madame yo le miré de soslayo, si eso había sido un chiste no lo había comprendido.

-El yerno de Grumman, es alquimista, aunque él nunca quiso enlistarse al ejército, Grumman insiste en que es excelente en su área.

-_Ahhh_... –suspiró el hombre - si solo Berthold, no fuera tan idealista. –dijo él limpiando el cristal de sus gafas con un pañuelo.

-¿Berthold? –Repetí, la conversación se estaba convirtiendo en un completo rompecabezas.

_¡¿De qué me estaban hablando?!_

Actuaban como si yo conociera todo y a todos, el viejo me miró de reojo por encima de la montura de sus gafas sus ojos mostraron un cierto brillo de malignidad, entonces comprendí que bien podía ser un miembro del ejército, alquimista y asesino si se lo proponía, esa simple mirada me erizó la piel.

-Hawkeye el alquimista de la Llama. El será tu maestro, Roy Mustang.

**0000000**

_En mi casa he reunido juguetes pequeños y grandes, sin los cuales no podría vivir. El niño que no juega no es niño, pero el hombre que no juega perdió para siempre al niño que vivía en él y que le hará mucha falta.  
Pablo Neruda._

_Muchas gracias por leer. _

_María de las Mareas._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hawkeye**

_-¡Por favor! _

_-Te he dicho que no, ¡ahora lárgate! _

_-¡Hawkeye-san, se lo ruego!_ –Escuché desde mi habitación mientras me disponía a hacer mis deberes, no sabía que era todo ese alboroto, papá discutía con alguien eso era seguro, si bien no era nada nuevo, me intrigaba ver quién era el que lo hacía enfadar; su voz me era desconocida.

Salí de mi alcoba y seguí orientada por los gritos que se hacían más fuertes a cada paso; venían desde el vestíbulo, me detuve a unos pocos metros de mi padre, ocultándome entre las sombras sin que nadie se percatara de mi presencia. Y miré alrededor. Papá con su figura encorvada y su cabello suelto hasta la espalda, estaba de pie en la puerta principal, con una mano firmemente aferrada al pomo de la misma y los ojos clavados en una figura alta y flacucha frente a él. Me moví unos centímetros para poder ver al causante de tal alboroto.

Era un joven apenas mayor que yo. Cabello oscuro, piel blanca, ojos negros, nunca lo había visto antes, aunque no podía asegurarlo, sus rasgos no eran especialmente distintivos. Me quedé ahí en mi "escondite" escuchando la discusión, esperando ponerme al corriente.

- Hawkeye-san, le ruego me acepte como discípulo. – El chico hizo una profunda reverencia a señal de respeto.

-Nunca he enseñado a nadie, niño. –Dijo mi padre cruzándose de brazos -Y no sé porque ahora tengo que cambiar de opinión.

-Pero, Grumman-san –Intentó explicar él sacando un papel arrugado de dentro de sus ropas, me sobresalte al oír ese nombre, era el apellido de soltera de mi madre, estuve a punto de decir algo, pero temerosa de la reacción de mi padre, me quedé en silencio, mirando como hipnotizada el sobre que el chico mostraba, al parecer como su último recurso.

-No me interesa nada de lo que tenga que decir ese viejo arrogante de Grumman. –Escupió mi padre con desdén. – ¡Ahora vete!

Y dicho lo último lo echó a la calle y cerró la puerta tras de él, el cielo crujió con una voracidad que solo una buena tormenta podía ofrecer. Y por unos segundos el silencio reinó en nuestro hogar.

-Padre -Me atreví a hablar desde mi lugar, mi padre se volvió a verme sorprendido, era obvio que no me esperaba ahí -¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Un chiquillo de Central que ha estado siguiéndome desde ayer. –Explicó él.

-Dijo que traía una carta... ¿De Grumman-san? –Le recordé en el improbable caso que lo hubiera olvidado.

-Ese _perro_ de Grumman –volvió a vociferar mi padre, era obvio que reconocía el nombre, no del mismo modo que yo -¡no debería de meterse donde no le llaman!

-Pero...

Mi padre tosió estrepitosamente, ante mi mirada de preocupación, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano indicándome que estaba bien, me pareció ver un hilillo sanguinolento salir de su boca, pero tapo tan pronto sus labios, que no pude estar del todo segura.

-No te preocupes por él. Por ninguno de los dos. –Puntualizó mi padre, mirando con disimulo por la ventana.

-Comienza a llover. –Dije mientras me ponía en puntillas tras el cristal, el chico que antes mi padre había despachado sin miramientos, estaba en medio de la acera con una expresión de perro extraviado; estornudó ruidosamente mientras escondía la cabeza dentro de la capucha de su abrigo, acción que de poco le serviría contra la tormenta que se aproximaba, volvió a estornudar.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentí pena por él.

Pude escuchar a mi padre suspirar pesadamente y abrió la puerta con pereza

-¡Eh, niño! ¿Tienes donde pasar la noche?

-No. –escuché.

Y entonces para sorpresa mía y seguramente más de él, vi como mi padre se hacía a un lado y con un lánguido movimiento le indicó que entrara.

-¡Gracias! –Respondió y entró corriendo con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Casi arrollando al único adulto en esa habitación que no dejaba de mirarlo con desconfianza.

-Dale algo de ropa mía para que se cambie –Ordenó papá dirigiéndose hacia mí, sin siquiera molestarse en presentarnos - Y también... –olisqueó al muchacho con desagrado, musitó: -muéstrale donde está el baño.

-¡Muchas gracias, Maestro Hawkeye! –Contestó él haciendo una reverencia aún mayor que la primera.

-¡Aun no te he tomado por alumno, mocoso! -Gruñó él, dándonos la espalda y alejándose, dejándonos solos.

Aunque no quise armar ninguna nueva disputa, sabía que papá había aceptado al joven desde el momento en que lo dejo entrar a casa.

Papá aunque era un buen hombre, no era sin embargo, delicado o gentil, si él decía: "No", era: no, estuviera quien estuviera afuera aún en la peor tormenta del siglo.

-Por favor, sígame. –Le pedí cortésmente, mientras le guiaba por nuestra casa caminando en silencio, podía ver los ojos curiosos del moreno deslizarse de un lado hacia otro, me detuve en una puerta de madera indicándole que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino - aquí está el baño, enseguida le traeré ropa.

-Gracias. –Respondió él, mientras yo salía y buscaba algo de ropa en el armario de mi padre. Papá era un hombre bajito y delgado, (últimamente más), pero era un hombre adulto y ese chico era apenas poco más que un niño, dude que encontrara algo que le sentara bien, pero aún así, rebuscando entre sus pertenecías encontré algo que pensé le quedaría. Regresé al baño a los pocos minutos con todo lo necesario para que nuestro inquilino se cambiara.

-Señor –llamé sintiéndome boba, tendría cuando mucho unos 13 años - traigo algo de ropa. –Y toqué la madera con los nudillos cerrados, nada. Pegué la oreja a la puerta, pero solo podía escuchar el agua de la ducha cayendo, que al parecer ahogaba mi voz. Toqué en 3 ocasiones seguidas con el mismo resultado.

Lancé un hondo suspiro. Tendría que aguardar.

Esperé pacientemente a que el agua del grifo dejara de caer, jamás me atrevería a entrar a un baño cuando había un desconocido dentro. Apenas me percaté del silencio, volví a repetir la operación, esta vez, abriendo el muchacho la puerta a los pocos segundos.

Como era evidente no se había cambiado, aún brillaban algunas gotitas del vital liquido por su piel y sus oscuros cabellos, una toalla blanca atada alrededor de su cintura cubriéndolo.

Aunque estaba frente a un chiquillo flacucho sin ningún atributo físico el cual admirar, no pude evitar encogerme cohibida al verle.

-Traje su ropa, señor –Dije con voz trémula, poniendo frente de mi, la ropa para el joven. Que no sin antes sonreír gentilmente, agradeció.

-Le agradezco mucho, señorita –Respondió él haciendo una reverencia, mientras sujetaba con una mano la ropa, y con otra la toalla, dispuesto a no correr ninguna mala jugada.

Le miré sorprendida, apenas tenía 12 años, y vivía en un poblado limitado en toda clase de gentilezas o formalidades, jamás me había llamado nadie "señorita".

Hice una reverencia, mientras salía a pasos apresurados, excusándome, con servir la cena.

El moreno salió del baño a los pocos minutos ataviado con la ropa de papá, le quedaba algo grande pero no se quejo, es más se le veía contento y emocionado de estar bajo el mismo techo con papá, sin poder evitarlo sonreí, desde que tenía uso de razón, no había visto a nadie tan emocionado por el simple hecho de estar al lado de mi padre.

-Así que Mustang ¿eh? –dijo mi padre, mientras terminaba de leer la carta que el moreno le había dado con antelación.

-Roy Mustang a sus órdenes, Maestro Hawkeye. –respondió el chico a toda prisa, mi padre, dobló la carta que antes el joven le había dado, y la guardó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Por qué quieres aprender alquimia, Roy? –preguntó él, después de las apresuradas palabras del joven.

-¡Para ayudar a las personas! –Dijo él hinchándose el pecho orgullosamente –Creo firmemente que la alquimia puede ayudar al pueblo, a los Amestris a las personas que son importantes para mí. –Terminó el llevándose el dedo pulgar a su pecho, y yo le miré con mis ojos infantiles, absolutamente asombrada, sus palabras sonaban sinceras para mí y debieron parecerle también a mi padre; fijé mis ojos en el hombre a enjuto a la cabeza de la mesa, dio una cabezada seca antes de hablar.

-El hecho de conocer a Grumman –Advirtió mi padre - no te ayudará en lo más mínimo, procura no mencionarlo otra vez en esta casa, yo te enseñaré lo básico de alquimia a cambio de tu trabajo duro, te convertirás de mi asistente y habrás de ayudar en todo lo que necesitemos Riza o yo. ¿Está claro?

-Por supuesto, Maestro Hawkeye. –Y los ojos le brillaron de pura expectación, su sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

-Empezarás mañana por la mañana.

Y sin decir más, mi padre se levantó de la mesa, sin haber probado prácticamente la comida, se dirigió a su despacho y en lo que quedaba de ese día, no volvió a salir, dejando solos a nosotros dos.

-¿Tú eres Riza? –dijo él, mirándome con esos profundos y curiosos ojos azabaches, le miré una fracción de segundo, sin levantar la vista de mi cena.

-Así es.

-Roy Mustang, a sus servicios, Riza-_chan_ - Saludó con una galantería a la que nunca acabaría de acostumbrarme nunca, aún con el paso de los años.

Nunca nadie me había hablado con tal gentileza, con tanta galantería, era un niño, pero desde pequeño supo utilizar su encanto natural, me sentí incomoda por el gesto, me era extraño. Procuré mostrarme distante. Por lo que utilicé su apellido, de modo que con el tiempo se volvió una costumbre.

-Mustang-_san_. –Respondí volviendo a mi cena, una sopa insulsa de cebada.

Aunque ninguno de los dos, mi padre o yo, lo aceptó ni aceptaría nunca, la estadía de Mustang fue como una bocanada de aire fresco que entró a nuestra casa, el velo de lúgubre tristeza que había dejado la muerte de mamá fue retirado con tanta sutileza que apenas lo percibimos.

Papá como no había hecho en meses, dejó de encerrarse en la biblioteca con sus investigaciones.

Se tomó su papel de maestro muy en serio, incluso su salud me parecía que había mejorado, a veces inclusive salía acompañado de Mustang al jardín, otras veces al campo, y otras más simples se quedaban en casa. Si bien nadie podía negar que Mustang era un dolor de cabeza en muchas ocasiones.

_-¡Arrogante y testarudo mocoso! _- Escuché a papá decir en más de una ocasión. Seguido siempre de un portazo.

Tampoco podía negarse que era un alumno ejemplar, tenía una facilidad para la alquimia envidiable, y podía ver en el rostro de papá el orgullo que ello le causaba.

Yo por mi parte, había encontrado en él, un compañero.

Aunque no íbamos al mismo colegio ya que él estudiaba en casa.

Pocas veces teníamos tiempo para pasarlo juntos, él estaba siempre ocupado con sus gruesos libros de Alquimia, y yo con mis deberes del colegio y el cuidado de la casa.

Pero los pocos minutos al día que pasábamos juntos, nos parecían más que suficientes. Podíamos hablar de trivialidades, él me miraba mientras preparaba la cena, o yo lo veía en sus burdos experimentos de alquimia, muchas otras veces permanecíamos juntos y en silencio.

Habíamos llegado a tal punto de nuestra amistad en que podíamos saber lo que quería decir el otro con un solo vernos a los ojos, un movimiento, una mirada.

Aunque nunca lo acepté, no podía negar la evidente realidad, en Roy Mustang, había encontrado a mi mejor amigo.

**0000000**

_**Él es mi amigo más querido y el más cruel de mis rivales, mi confidente y el que me traiciona, el que me apoya y el que de mí depende; y lo más espantoso de todo: es mí igual.**_

Gregg Levoy

_**Lulufma,** concuerdo contigo, hay una gran cantidad de fics, y cada uno es diferente, yo voy a tomar la historia, como pocos he visto que lo hacen... (al menos de ellos), un capitulo desde el punto de vista de él, otro desde el punto de vista de ella, una disculpa si el primer capitulo quedó muy largo... pero los siguientes no lo serán tanto... ese fue el más largito... tmb... No voy a demorarme en escribir la historia, porque por fortuna el fic ya lo tengo escrito casi en su totalidad, soy rara... escribí el final antes de empezar el fic jajaja... así que publicaré lo más pronto posible el fic, que espero que te agrade :D_

_**Diana Carolina.** Gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo. X3 _

Muchas gracias por leer :)

María de las Mareas

**0000000**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ladrón**

Miré por encima de mi grueso libro de Alquimia a la joven hija del maestro, picaba unas pocas verduras sobre una gastada tabla de cortar antes de echarlas dentro de una olla de estofado.

Revolvió unos segundos el hirviente líquido en la estufa, sacó una porción con un cucharon, y no sin antes soplar y verter un poco del líquido naranja sobre la palma de su mano, llevó sus labios hacia su mano probando la cena de esa noche.

Sentí como se erizaban los vellos de la nuca.

Accedió mudamente con la cabeza, satisfecha consigo misma, mientras se volvía distraídamente hacía mí, y yo dando un respingo volví a clavar la vista en mi libro, apoyando mis codos en la tabla del comedor familiar, mientras jugaba vagamente con la silla de patas chuecas en la que estaba sentado, fingiendo estar concentrado en mi lectura, le miré disimuladamente de reojo, jamás admitiría que ni siquiera sabía que estaba leyendo, de hecho, había leído el mismo párrafo cinco veces, sin procesar nada de la información.

_¡Era imposible!_

Y consciente de que los estudios no podrían tener en mí el efecto deseado, preste mi total atención en la jovencita que preparaba con conciencia la cena, antes de que el maestro bajara de su estudio.

La vi deslizarse por la cocina y comedor de la humilde casa Hawkeye, y yo sabiéndola ocupada, aproveche para observarla, levemente avergonzado de saberme consiente de cómo miraba a la jovencita rubia.

Hacía año y medio atrás cuando hube traspasado el umbral de la casa del maestro Hawkeye, ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido dejar mis estudios por ver a esa niña pequeña y sin gracia.

Pero ahora, todo era totalmente diferente.

Era apenas una niña convirtiéndose en mujer, y yo ya era un adolescente en forma con las ocurrencias y las inquietudes de cualquier joven de mi edad, encerrado en una vieja casona sin más compañía que un viejo y su hija, y las cosas en las que antes apenas prestaba atención, ahora requerían mayor importancia de la que me habría gustado.

Si, no podía negar que estaba creciendo, y no solo yo, ella también lo hacía.

Mis ojos recorrieron desde la punta de sus cabellos rubios, cortados al ras de su nuca, hasta las plantas de sus pies.

Su rostro empezaba a dejar los rasgos redondeados de la niñez, y sus facciones parecían más elegantes y delicadas, su cuerpo era al fin acorde a la madurez con que siempre se había presentado, las blusas se le ajustaba en lugares exactos y las faldas, parecían sentarle mejor que nunca.

La miré ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar un algo sin importancia de encima de una alacena, la blusa de corte clásico se le subió apenas unos centímetros, y no pude evitar notar su pálida piel debajo de la misma, recorrí con la vista su esbelta figura y como un indiscreto posé mi vista en su trasero, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda.

-Riza-chan –Llamé yo, mientras ella ajena a mis pensamientos, me dirigió una mirada estoica desde su lugar.

-¿Si, Mustang-san?

Y yo actué como el idiota y desequilibrado hormonal adolescente que era, no sabía ni siquiera porque la había llamado, solo quería notar sus ojos castaños en mi dirección.

-Ehhh –Y balbuce como un tonto -¿Qué... que... vamos... a cenar?

La chica miró la olla hirviente, y luego a mí, como si no creyera que le hubiera llamado solo para eso, era suficiente con el olor que emanaba de la estufa para cual sería el menú de esa noche, enarcó una ceja, y con la misma indiferencia de la que siempre hacía gala contestó:

-Estofado –Y volvió a lo suyo.

Y yo clavé los ojos en el libro sintiéndome más estúpido de lo que jamás me había sentido en la vida:

_¿Realmente le había preguntado que íbamos a cenar? ¿No podía haberle dicho cualquier otra cosa? _

_¿Preguntarle cómo había sido su día? ¿Cómo había estado la escuela?_

Inclusive preguntarle del clima, habría sido una mejor opción... pero no... Yo como un tonto, le había hecho la primera pregunta que había pasado por mi mente.

¡No sabía qué era lo que me estaba pasando!, podía presumir que desde siempre había logrado mantenerme sereno y ecuánime frente al sexo femenino, y en ese pequeño poblado de la ciudad del este, era más que evidente, al menos dos veces por semana recibía una invitación de jovencitas (nada feas) solicitándome citas, o enviándome toda clase de regalos, regalos o citas, que siempre rechazaba para no lograr el enfado de cualquiera de los integrantes de la familia Hawkeye.

Pero con ella y mis ojos volvieron a posarse nuevamente en Riza, por alguna extraña a su lado, me sentía como un tonto.

-Riza-chan –Volví a llamar, aún sin saber el motivo de mi llamada.

-¿Si, Mustang-san? –Repitió ella el movimiento se volvió hacia mí, con su expresión inmutable en el rostro.

Y al notar sus ojos castaños sobre mi persona, volví a sentirme como lo que era.

Ella suspiró enfadada.

-Mustang-san –Y me miró con el ceño fruncido, como quien regaña a un perro especialmente molesto – te agradeceré que hagas el favor de no molestarme si no tienes algo verdaderamente importante que decirme, si deseas saber cuál es la cena, levántate y míralo con tus propios ojos.

Tal vez cualquier otra persona en su sano juicio hubiera tomado la dura respuesta de Riza como una descortesía, se hubiera marchado indignada y no le hubiera vuelto a hablar durante un tiempo considerable; sonreí, sin embargo, yo, Roy Mustang, nunca me he considerado especialmente cuerdo.

-Riza. –Volví a llamar yo, por tercera ocasión, dejando en el olvido el "chan" tras su nombre, con que siempre le había hablado desde hace más de un año, jamás volví a utilizarlo para referirme a ella.

Me levanté de la silla vieja desvencijada y adelantando un par de pasos quedé justo a la espalda de ella.

-¿Si, Mustang-san? –Contestó ella del mismo modo, pero su tono de voz parecía gélido, cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho.

Y sin saber porque, ni estando consiente de la imprudencia que estaba cometiendo, ni sus consecuencias, hice lo que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido cuando conocí por primera vez a la pequeña rubia, que se presentó tímidamente en la cena.

La bese.

La sentí respingar bajo mis labios, pero solo eso y yo envalentonado, dejé mi boca unos segundos más de los apropiados, fue gentil y breve, torpe ladrón, mi primer acto en delinquir en mi vida, había sido el de robar un beso. Me separé apenas un parpadeo después, y sintiendo todavía la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, encaré a la rubia.

Riza ni siquiera se movió, ni gritó, me abofeteó o me aventó algo de estofado hirviendo, como había temido, se limitó a verme con esos expresivos ojos castaños, enarcados por sus cejas doradas. Me pareció ver un ligero rubor coloreando sus mejillas, pero bien podría ser producto del vapor proveniente de la cena.

-Riza... –intenté hablar yo, pero ella me cortó apenas al escuchar su nombre.

-Mustang-san –habló con voz queda –No vuelva a hacer eso.

Y entonces me sentí avergonzado, ligeramente indignado, no estaba preparado para su rechazo, aunque no lo admitiría nunca, creí ilusamente que al verme siempre admirado de distintas féminas, sería igual con Riza, sentí la cara arder, sus ojos clavados en persona me daban la respuesta que buscaba, ella pensaba lo mismo, que me había atrevido a catalogarla como una de mis tantas admiradoras, obsesionadas con tener una cita conmigo.

Accedí con una cabezada seca.

-No volverá a pasar, lo siento.

Y ella moviéndolo la cabeza afirmativamente, como cuando hizo al probar la cena, volvió a sus labores.

Nunca volvió a mencionarlo, sobra decir que yo tampoco.

Regresé a mi lugar de dos zancadas, y clavé la vista en el libro de Alquimia frente a mi nariz, y durante toda la noche, no me atreví a levantar la cara del ejemplar.

**Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado.**

_Guy de Maupassant_

**0000000**

_**diana carolina **Continuado:D Espero que te agrade._

_**W.P.R.9.8 **Me alegra que te guste, el fic va a ser largo entre comillas, los capítulos con sus excepciones no van a ser tan extensos, pero en cuanto a la historia digamos que esa si va a ser un poco larguita, me encanta esta parejita, y quiero pasarme por varias etapas de su vida, un poco de la infancia y adolescencia antes de pasar a la etapa de los militares. :D Espero que te guste como va quedando la historia._

_**Dulce Locurilla** Gracias, me alegra que te guste :D_

_**lulufma **Hola Lulufma, me alegra que te guste el final, cuando vi el anime de Brotherhood, me encanto notar que se conocían super bien, inclusive lo hicieron más notorio que en la primera versión del anime, por cierto pierde cuidado, seguiré actualizando rapidito. Saludos!_

_Muchas gracias por leer.  
_

_María de las Mareas  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Celos**

Examiné con ojo crítico el trío de manzanas que pasé a la dueña del puesto de fruta, que sin apartar la vista de la báscula donde pesaba las frutas, dijo:

-435 cents –Accedí mudamente mientras tomaba mi pequeña cartera, donde un par de monedas tintinearon penosamente, saqué todo su contenido, contando las escasas monedas que habían caído sobre la palma de mi mano.

-400 cents –dije en voz queda, mientras veía de reojo a la dueña del establecimiento, parecía empezar a desesperarse, lancé un hondo suspiro, mientras apretaba las monedas contra mi pecho. –Perdone, y de solo dos manzanas, ¿cuánto sería?

La dependienta malhumorada, quitó una y dijo luego con voz monocorde.

-310 cents

Y yo le entregue la cantidad anunciada, mientras ella a cambio me entregaba a mí la bolsa con solo dos brillantes manzanas dentro.

_Una para papá, otra para Mustang-san. _

Agradecí mudamente con un movimiento de cabeza, que no fue retribuido de ningún modo, y me dirigí camino a casa. Apreté la una bolsa marrón contra mi pecho, dando por terminadas mis compras semanales y ahora con los víveres moviéndose al ritmo de mis pausados pasos, me dirigí a casa.

Lancé un penoso suspiro.

Regresé por la calle principal –la única del poblado en el que vivíamos - sintiéndome observada.

_Una pareja se detuvo en la esquina al verme pasar, escuché a la mujer cuchichear a mi espalda. _

Seguí mis pasos, como si nada.

_Un niño, de poco menos de 12 años, cambió rápidamente su camino, apenas me miró, parecía asustado por mi pequeña persona, tenía solo 15 años. _

Cambié la vista de dirección hacia mis manzanas dentro de la bolsa.

Un par de chicas, pasaron a mi lado, sin importarles golpear mi hombro, -evidentemente lo habían hecho a propósito-, las manzanas hasta el tope de la bolsa, cayeron al suelo.

Levanté la mirada fastidiada y pude distinguir entonces a unas compañeras de colegio, dos de grados superiores, una más de un grado inferior, la cabecilla de las tres, era una chica de belleza impresionate, rubia de cabello largo hasta la cintura y ojos indigo, se rumoraba en el colegio, que estaba enamorada de un tal "Roy Mustang", uno de los tantos motivos por el cual su insolencia hacia mi persona era tan recurrente.

-Bruja –gritó la hermosa rubia, mientras el par a su lado se desternillaba de risa; ni siquiera las miré, me agaché a recoger el par de manzanas que habían rodado por el piso, y cuando levanté la vista, el trío había desaparecido tras una esquina, y yo limpie con mi ropa las dos frutas.

No era la primera vez que recibía ese tipo de detalles de los aldeanos o compañeras del colegio, al menos una vez por semana lo sufría.

Si bien sé que no debía extrañarme su comportamiento, no podía negar que me fastidiaba actuar indiferente, no le veía ningún caso hacer un gran alboroto de ello, desde que tenía uso de razón, la gente se apartaba de mi o mi padre, como si fuéramos portadores de alguna plaga.

Mi pequeño pueblo natal, no estaba familiarizado con la alquimia, desconocía sus utilidades o exigencias, solo sabían lo que veían, mi padre era poco menos que un desdeñado ermitaño seguramente loco, y su hija, no debía mejor que ello.

Emprendí mi camino a casa, esperanzada en no toparme nuevamente a mis compañeras de escuela, en todos los pueblos siempre hay al menos una familia repudiada, pues bien, en mi caso, mi familia, los Hawkeye, ostentábamos ese título.

Seguí mi camino, a casa, (por desgracia para mi debía dar vuelta en la misma calle que mis compañeras de colegio) di un par de pasos, cuando me detuve un alguien muy conocido recargado galantemente en una cerca impecable llamó mi atención.

-Mustang-san. –Dije para mí misma, consciente de que no fuera suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara, me detuve unos segundos, estaba algo retirado como para oírlo pero por su expresión corporal, podía deducir que estaba coqueteando, desde mi punto de vista, su cuerpo tapaba a la joven que seguramente recibía sus halagos.

Di un par de pasos más, motivaba por la curiosidad, y sin dejar de sorprenderme, tragué seco. La chica con la que el estudiante de mi padre hablaba tan animosamente no era ni más que menos, que la cabecilla de aquellas en el colegio que siempre me molestaban, la rubia de ojos azules.

Por un segundo la mente se me quedó en blanco, y el único deseo que tenía era el de lanzarle a la cabeza la manzana que había comprado para él, esperanzada en malograrle su cita.

-¡Mustang-san! –Llamé, desconociendo mi tono de voz, y sin importarme ser grosera me acerqué como quien no quiere la cosa, con la vista clavada en el joven de cabellos azabaches.

-¡Oh, Riza! –Y se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa triunfante -¿Ya conoces a Roselind?

-Sí –Accedí mudamente con un gesto de cabeza - ya tengo el gusto – Y luego añadiendo gélidamente: -Mustang-san, la cena se servirá a las seis treinta, por favor, no llegue tarde. -E hice el intentó de retirarme, sin lograrlo.

-¡Sí! –Respondió él con esa sonrisa que me indicaba que parecía muy satisfecho de algo: -¡Esa bolsa debe ser pesada, Riza! Permíteme ayudarte.

-No es necesario, Mustang-san –Contesté, pero él ya cargaba la bolsa de papel marrón entre sus brazos.

-Insisto –respondió, mientras volvía hacia mi compañera de escuela –Roselind, un gusto –Y por primera vez, la vi directamente a la cara, tenía las mejillas y frente, rojas y una mueca desagradable malformada en sus labios, mentiría si no dijera que sentí un cierto placer culposo, la chica más hermosa del colegio y tal vez de toda la ciudad debería verme marcharme con el chico del cual estaba según decían "locamente enamorada", miré de reojo a Mustang a mi lado.

-Roselind –dijo él, cuando nos hubimos alejado lo suficiente. Le miré de reojo sin dejar de andar, en su rostro se veía un cierto aire soñador –Una hermosa chica, ¿No crees?

Lancé un suspiro antes de contestar con todo monocorde:

-Espero que no desees una respuesta a tu afirmación.

-¡Oh! –Y una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por sus labios -¿acaso me parece notar algo de _celos_?

Cerré los ojos antes de lanzarle la peor de mis miradas:

-No se vanaglorie tanto, Mustang-san –contesté con frialdad - mi desagrado hacia la señorita Roselind, no es meramente por usted.

El joven lanzó una risotada mientras llevaba una mano al pecho y fingiendo estar apesadumbrado dijo:

-¡Has herido mi orgullo masculino! –Y yo enfadada con su actitud, caminé deprisa, escuchando como unos segundos después Mustang apresuró sus pasos para no quedarse atrás - y puedo preguntar el porqué de tu desagrado, hacía la señorita Roselind.

-Puedes preguntar –Respondí sin dejar de caminar apresuradamente - porque ya lo has hecho, pero yo puedo reservarme mi respuesta.

-Por supuesto –Masculló él a mi lado - Supongo que el hecho de que sea una de las cabecillas de llamarte: "bruja", no tiene nada que ver.

Y yo me detuve, y él unos segundos después me imitó, habíamos llegado a casa, estábamos en frente a la verja que separaba nuestro jardín descuidado, de la calle, pero ninguno de los dos hizo el menor intento de entrar a casa, le miré inquisitivamente, no íbamos a la misma escuela, ni teníamos los mismos deberes, raras veces nos encontrábamos caminando juntos como ahora, lo único que podía deducir era:

-¿Me has estado siguiendo? –Pregunté con las cejas en alto.

Mustang como no quiere la cosa, llevó su mano detrás de su cabeza, rascándola torpemente.

-Te he visto más veces de las necesarias, es cierto –Y me pareció notar un cierto rubor iluminando sus mejillas- pero no, no te he seguido.

Entorné mis ojos, quería una respuesta directa:

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo ojos y oídos –dijo él, con una sonrisa de lado - además no son propiamente discretas, y luego adoptando una actitud de caballero galante, recitó:

"_Me parece de pésimo gusto que una dama tan hermosa, llene su boca de palabras tan desagradables"_

-Como bien se lo he hecho notar, hace apenas unos minutos –Y se volvió hacia mí, con esa misma sonrisa triunfante que me regaló cuando erróneamente pensé que coqueteaba con ella - no volverá a molestarte.

-¿De eso hablabas con ella? –Y le miré ladeando la cabeza, Mustang se encogió en hombros y abriendo la puerta del jardín, contestó:

-¿De qué más podríamos hablar?

Y apenas hubo pronunciado la última palabra, un papel rosado, atorado entre los gonces de la puerta, salió disparado hacia el piso, me agaché a recoger el papel, un olorcillo de perfume barato, me dio de lleno, sonreí con desdén, y un por segundo estuve tentada a romperla sin dársela siquiera, le tendí el papel al moreno, sin ni siquiera ver a quien iba dirigida, no era la primera vez que Mustang recibía cartas de admiradoras.

Él miró la carta, con expresión aburrida.

-Una pena que el remitente no sea el mismo que la mensajera. –Sonrió arrogantemente y acortando la distancia entre ambos, tocó uno de mis mechones dorados, apreté los labios.

-Mustang-san, guarde su distancia.

-Lo haré si recibo algo a cambio de mi valerosa intromisión el día de hoy. –Y luego como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo, dijo:- Intercambio equivalente.

-La vida no siempre se rige por las leyes de la alquimia, Mustang-san –respondí yo, sintiendo el calor de su respiración encima de las mejillas, luché porque mi voz saliera fuerte y clara: -además no era necesario que hiciera nada, yo bien podría haberme hecho cargo.

-Eres dura, Riza. –dijo él, notando en su mirar un brillito de irrefutable orgullo, yo lancé un aburrido suspiro.

-Si me disculpa, tengo que preparar la cena - Y poniendo una mano sobre su pecho intenté retirarle, él aprovecho mi movimiento, para tomar mi mano y besarla suavemente en el interior de la muñeca, una descarga eléctrica me sacudió apenas sus labios tocaron mi piel, él tenía 17, yo apenas 15, mis emociones estaban a flor de piel, pero puedo presumir que aún siendo una adolescente jamás le di el placer de mirarle como una más de sus tantas enamoradas.

-Agradecería que no hiciera eso, Mustang-san. –Y retiré mi mano con rapidez.

-Ahhhh... realmente eres dura, Riza.

Y me pareció notarlo de verdad decepcionado, y sin decir más, rompió la carta rosada y perfumada sin siquiera abrirla, tirándola al viento, que rápidamente lo desecho como la basura que era, yo me volví hacia la verja del jardín para que evitara ver la sonrisa que suavemente se posaba sobre mis labios.

**000000000000**

**De cualquier forma los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor: os guste o no, existen.**  
Robert Louis Stevenson

_**Dulce Locurilla** jajaja, y he aquí mi versión de las hormonas, Mustang me encanta a veces es tan infantil en la serie y luego tan maduro, en esta parte, es un niño enamorado y con hormonas saltarinas. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos!_

_**diana carolina** Hola me alegra que te haya gustado... en cuanto a Mustang, me encanta, pero debe de saber que Riza no será nunca otra más de sus fans. :) Así que no sientas pena por él, y de Riza, concuerdo contigo, ella, ciertamente tuvo una vida dura desde la infancia, y no pudo hacer más que fortalecerse y a todos adelante ella solita, por eso es uno de mis personajes favoritos, tmb me siento muy identificada con ella, y que agradeces porque continuo, te agradezco a ti por seguir leyendo mis locuras :D_

_**lulufma** Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes por el review, te agradezco que aunque te estuvieran corriendo de la compu hayas tenido el tiempo para mandarlo! :D Saludos te mando un fuerte abrazo!_

_**Muchas gracias por leer. **  
_

_**María de las Mareas**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Academia militar**

Miré las enormes puertas de hierro forjado de la academia militar antes de traspasarlas, bajo mi brazo derecho, una carpeta llena de mis documentos personales, bajo el izquierdo, una maleta con mis escasas pertenecías.

-Nombre y asunto -llamó un guarda aburrido, desde detrás de la puerta.

-Roy Mustang –contesté yo seriamente –Alumno de primer ingreso, señor.

El hombre bajó su lista hacia una carpeta aprisionada con un broche.

-Sí, aquí está –respondió el tachando mi nombre, al tiempo que daba la orden que la puerta fuera abierta. –Llega temprano –dijo él apenas traspase, la plática informativa para los de primer ingreso será en el salón 15 B; segundo piso del primer modulo a la izquierda –Y señaló un edificio a varios metros de distancia.

-Le agradezco –respondí sinceramente y seguí.

Como bien había dicho el guarda, había llegado temprano, casi no había ningún estudiante dentro del salón, un par de muchachos que parecían conocerse hablaban en un rincón, otros más permanecían alejados y solitarios, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, igualé a mis compañeros, y me senté lo más alejado posible, mientras veía como poco a poco el salón se iba llenando de futuros militares.

Unos minutos antes de la hora citada, entraron dos hombres ataviados con uniformes militares, el más viejo, un militar entrado en años de aspecto severo, saludó con sus manos bien firmes a sus espaldas.

Se presentó como el Comandante Wagen, director de la academia en aquel entonces, y un respetado soldado según sus exactas palabras, escuché a mi lado a un joven reír.

-Sí, seguro –dijo en voz queda hacia nadie en particular - tal vez debería decir el porqué fue degradado dos rangos. –Miré de reojo al joven alto de lentes seguido de mí, llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones, y una barba descuidada con apenas unos pelillos mal puestos sobre su rostro, giré mi cara con desdén, fastidiado con su actitud.

Años más tarde, supe que Wagen había sido efectivamente degradado dos rangos por actitudes lascivas con su secretaría a quien fácilmente le duplicaba la edad, como lo supo mi compañero de clases desenfadado y desgarbado, en aquel entonces, todavía lo desconozco.

La plática de bienvenida terminó unos pocos minutos más tarde, tras leernos las reglas de la escuela.

No se toleraba el alcohol, ni las actitudes irresponsables, tampoco se permitía el acceso a miembros del sexo femenino ajenas al personal militar, las llamadas personales estaban restringidas a excepción de que el desempeño personal fuera excepcionalmente bueno, lo cual se consideraba un premio que muy pocos podían presumir.

Las diligencias diarias habrían de empezar desde las 5:00 de la mañana y se extendían hasta las 22:00 horas. Durante la mañana realizábamos actividades de instrucción militar; de 11:00 a 13:00 actividades de Educación Física y el resto del día tras un almuerzo asistiríamos a clases correspondientes al programa de Formación Académica.

El joven asistente del director pasó a mi lado y me entregó una carpeta grababa con el sello de los militares (como iba haciendo conscientemente hacia todos), dentro venía la agenda de los nuevos reclutas. Miré con asombro como el programa se extendía por tres hojas. Alcé las cejas sorprendido, sabía de las exigencias de los militares, pero la realidad superaba por mucho mis expectativas.

El director masculló un:

-Háganos sentir orgullosos –En un tono de voz aburrido y monocorde que nada tenía que ver sus palabras con su expresión, antes de salir del aula, dejando solo a su asistente, que con un semblante igualmente aburrido que el de su superior pidió que lo siguiéramos.

Así lo hicimos la veintena de estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, saliendo del aula en el más profundo de los silencios, caminando por los enormes pasillos de la academia, sin saber siquiera a donde nos dirigíamos, puesto que él nada decía y nosotros todavía jovencitos inexpertos nada preguntábamos.

Unos minutos más tarde, nos detuvimos frente a un edificio enorme, de altas ventanas y colores ocres, abrió la puerta:

-Sigan por favor –Y quedando él junto a la entrada nos instó a pasar, mentiría si no dijera que me sentí como oveja al matadero.

-Aquí es donde dormirán –Dijo el asistente encendiendo las luces y señalando el lugar con una cabezada seca, permitiéndonos examinar el lugar.

De un lado y otro de la pared había un par de hileras de literas blancas, todas perfectamente alineadas una seguida de la otra, un par de ventanas simétricamente colocadas a media pared, y unas mesas del mismo blanco brillante al lado de cada litera.

Pude notar como varios de mis compañeros miraban el lugar decepcionados, parecían no estar acostumbrados a las cosas simples. Yo en cambio, gracias a mi estadía con el maestro Hawkeye, me había habituado a tener solo las cosas más elementales y si bien me hubieran dado solo un par de mantas y un pedazo de suelo para dormir, yo hubiera estado más que satisfecho.

Sonreí mientras adelantaba mis pasos, hacía la litera más alejada.

Como no recibí ningún tipo de regaño, supuse evidente que cada quien seleccionaría su lugar, tomé la cama de abajo, mientras escuchaba los pasos apresurados de mis compañeros a mis espaldas, cada uno eligiendo su propia lugar.

Deposité mi maleta sobre la litera, con un suspiro, había sido un largo día; medité, pero antes siquiera que pudiera pensar cualquier otra cosa, una maleta pesada voló literalmente a unos centímetros de mi cabeza, cayendo limpiamente sobre la cama encima de la mía.

Me volví enfadado, a encarar al inconsciente que había lanzado su equipaje; a mi espalda, estaba nada más ni nada menos, que el mismo muchacho de lentes y barba desaliñada que había estado al lado mío en el discurso de bienvenida.

-¡Pido la de arriba! –dijo él con una sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta saltó ágilmente como un niño enorme hacia la cama de arriba.

Intenté decir algo, pero apenas abrí la boca, el asistente del director nos mando callar.

-La cena se servirá a las 1800 horas. Mañana a las 0500 horas empezara oficialmente su primer día como cadetes. Es todo.

-Sí, señor. –Dijimos todos al coro, mientras el militar salía por la única puerta de acceso y nos dejaba a todos solos, listos para desempacar y empezar con una nueva etapa de nuestra vida, me volví hacia mi cama, desde mi lugar podía ver las piernas de mi nada grato compañero de litera colgando desde el colchón superior, rodé mis ojos mientras procedía a desempacar mis pocas cosas, el uniforme militar que Madame tuvo a bien comprarme hacía apenas el día anterior, un par de calcetas, ropa interior, y muy dentro aprisionada hasta el fondo de las maleta una carta que no tuve el valor de entregar. Miré mi propia caligrafía con pesar: "Riza Hawkeye".

_Releí la carta que Madame había enviado, la había leído al menos cien veces en todo el día y toda la noche, no importaba las veces que lo leyera no iba a cambiar, di vuelta al papel esperanzado de encontrar algo más ahí, nada, acompañado de un boleto de tren, había solo un párrafo. _

_-Las inscripciones a la academia militar serán la siguiente semana. _

_Miré como hipnotizado la carta; incrédulo, ¿habían pasado ya cuatro años? Realmente habían pasado cuatro años desde que llegué con el maestro Hawkeye y Riza. Y conté mentalmente los años mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza. _

_¡Era muy pronto! ¡Demasiado pronto! Lancé un penoso suspiro, si bien, sabía que Madame respetaría mi decisión de ingresar o no a la Academia Militar, esa no era una decisión en la que pudiera echarme hacia atrás, desde antes de cruzar la puerta del umbral de los Hawkeye, sabía que quería ser un militar, alquimista nacional o no, eso el tiempo lo diría. Pero convertirme en un militar, para ayudar a la gente, a mi pueblo, eso no estaba en discusión. _

_Aún así la mirada de desaprobación que me dio mi maestro en la cena, cuando le informé de mi decisión de entrar a la Academia, y los sinceros ojos castaños de Riza evidentemente preocupada por mí, me hacían dudar si estaba tomando o no la decisión correcta. Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno hizo el menor intento por detenerme, pero, sus miradas me decían más de lo que pudieran haber dicho con palabras. _

_El cielo se estaba tornando plomizo, apenas había dormido un par de horas, pronto amanecería y el tren de regreso a Central partiría con o sin mí, más valía no seguir retrasando lo inevitable, me levanté pesadamente de mi cama y tras tomar la maleta al lado de la puerta de mi habitación y tomar dos cartas previamente escritas, salí. _

_Me detuve frente a la puerta del maestro, intenté tocar la puerta, pero apenas unos centímetros antes, desistí, la salud del maestro había empeorado considerablemente y despertarle al alba, no hubiera sido propiamente correcto, me incliné y pasé la carta, con una buena suma de dinero, enviada por Madame -como agradecimiento- por debajo de la puerta. _

_Me detuve en la oscuridad del corredor de esa lúgubre casona. _

_El cuarto de Riza, estaba al final del pasillo, apreté con fuerza la carta entre mis dedos. Solo eran un par de metros, había recorrido toda la casa tantas otras veces como podía recordarlo, pero en esta ocasión, no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo, negué con la cabeza mientras guardaba la carta dentro de mi maleta. Di media vuelta. Dirigiéndome hacia la salida, recorriendo por última vez la casa que fue mi hogar durante 4 años._

_La biblioteca, el vestíbulo, el comedor, la cocina, y me detuve ahí donde años atrás había robado el primer beso de Riza, sonreí con nostalgia y recorrí la mesa de la madera con los dedos, chocando mi mano a los pocos segundos contra algo que usualmente no debería de estar; al final de la mesa, un pequeño paquete blanco envuelto cuidadosamente en un pañuelo, había sido dejado. Me acerqué con curiosidad, notando como encima de este había una nota, con mi apellido escrito elegantemente en el. _

_"Mustang-san"  
_

_Ni una palabra más ni menos, y fruncí el entrecejo al tiempo que desdoblaba el pañuelo con curiosidad mirando su contenido, dentro; había una brillante y jugosa manzana y dos emparedados, junto a un termo de lo que estaba seguro era té. _

_Sonreí antes de volver a atar el pañuelo (no sin cierta torpeza) y tomar el desayuno que bien sabía, quien me había dejado, garabatee al reverso de la tarjeta el teléfono y dirección de Madame, seguida de una simple palabra: _

"_Gracias"_

_Y sin atreverme a mirar atrás, dejé la casa Hawkeye. _

Volví a la realidad, tras un enorme suspiro, avergonzado de haber sido tan cobarde, como para no haber entregado la carta a la que pudiera catalogar como mi única amiga de la infancia, que digo solo de la infancia, de toda la vida y miré con enfado la carta como si ella fuera la culpable de todo, hice el intento de romperla en dos, pero por alguna extraña razón, cuando el papel empezó a ceder bajo mis dedos me detuve, mirando la pequeña rasgadura del papel en su centro, por alguna extraña razón, no podia hacerlo, miré la carta con resignación y sin atreverme a hacer nada más, procedí a alisar con mis manos los bordes arrugados del papel.

-¿Riza Hawkeye? –dijo una voz molesta por encima de mi cabeza. Y escondí la carta en un acto reflejo, volviendo mi vista hacia arriba. Con una sonrisa boba y una expresión igual, el muchacho de lentes que me había estado fastidiando toda la mañana me saludó alegremente –¡_Oy_! Me parece que no hemos sido presentados, Maes Hughes.

Y desde la litera extendió su mano, mientras yo le saludaba con desgano, alzando mi brazo:

-Roy Mustang.

-Roy –dijo él con toda la confianza del mundo, saltando desde la litera: – ¿Y? ¿No vas a enviarla? –Y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza la carta que aún escondía entre mis manos.

-No es asunto tuyo, Hughes –poniendo énfasis en su apellido.

-Vamos, vamos, no tiene nada de malo escribir un par de líneas a la novia. –Rió él como si estuviera contando un chiste un muy gracioso.

-¿Novia? –Y la simple insinuación me puso la carne de gallina, el tipo realmente era muy molesto, no sé ni porque me molestaba en explicar nada: - ¡Ella no es mi novia!

-¿En serio? –Dijo él mirándome por encima de sus lentes de forma superior –Pues parece... nunca vi a nadie más acongojado por una mujer, a menos que...–Y luego guardó silencio y me miró con evidente lastima, como si me hubieran diagnosticado una enfermedad terrible e incurable -Te ha dejado, es eso, ¿cierto?

Le fulminé con la mirada, el tipo era un completo fastidio.

-¡Escucha, Hughes! -Me puse en pie de un brinco.

-Maes.

-¡Hughes! –Repetí ignorando el hecho de que había hablado –No sé si tu plan es acabarme la paciencia o si eres un idiota sin remedio... pero... ¡¿me estás escuchando?! –gruñí al verlo meter su mano dentro de su maleta. Resultaba obvio que apenas me estaba prestando atención.

-¿Quieres ver una foto de Gracia? –Y sin esperar una respuesta mía, sacó una fotografía de dentro de la maleta. Y la movió cual trofeo delante de nuestras narices.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Gracia y yo vamos a casarnos apenas salga de la academia!

-¿Gracia?

-Gracia, mi novia –y remarcó la última palabra como para no dejar lugar a dudas - ¡es la mujer más perfecta del mundo! tal vez la conozcas, es la hija del dueño de la Floristería que está justo en la esquina, apenas hemos salido un par de semanas pero sé que ella es la indicada, es tan perfecta, tan bella... tan...

No me moleste en prestarle atención.

Y ni falta que me hizo, esa perorata siguió y siguió durante años, y solo fue remplazada cuando la feliz pareja contrajeron nupcias como aseguró el primer día que le conocí, y nació su primer y única hija: Elysia Hughes.

Aun no sé porque ese ruidoso y fastidioso chico de lentes, se volvió mi mejor amigo, pero así fue.

**0000000**

**No era más que un zorro semejante a cien mil otros. Pero yo le hice mi amigo y ahora es único en el mundo.  
_Antoine de Saint-Exupery_**

_**Sofia.-** Muchas gracias, Sofia, espero te agrade la continuación._

_**Guest** Tmb considero a Roy muy infantil, entre 29 y 30 años que tiene en la historia y se sigue comportando como un niño, (peleándose con "Acero" cuando casi le dobla la edad jaja) sin embargo cuando hay que ponerse serios lo hace, y con eso se ha ganado un cachito en mi corazón, Roy y Riza, tienen una historia muy bonita, amigos desde niños, fiel subordinado y jefe, evidentemente sienten algo el uno por el otro… es una lastima que la mangaka no hubiera profundizado más en su pasado, tendría un éxito! Pero bueno, para eso siempre están los fics. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capitulo  
_

_**diana carolina.-** Gracias por leer Diana Carolina, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este capítulo._

_**Dulce Locurilla .-** Me encanta hacer sufrir a Roy, ¿no se nota? Jajaja… sin embargo nunca hay que perder la esperanza, tarde que temprano sus intentos habrán de dar frutos, :D Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste la continuación._

_**lulufma.-** Wiiii, gracias por ponerme en favoritos, aunque todo el mundo diga que no se necesitan reviews o cosas lindas para escribir nunca está de más recibirlos, :P y respecto a tu comentario, lamento mucho decirlo, pero la parte de la infancia de Roy y Riza, ya quedó atrás, como veras... ahora va a ser un poquitito de la adolescencia/adulto, es que ya quería sacar a Hughes, amo a ese mono, es tan divertido escribir cuando aparece él :D, en fin, espero que te guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por tu review, y claro por leer. :)_

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Maria de las Mareas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enfermo**

Me removí incomoda en mi cama, me había quedado dormida e inconscientemente había depositado todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mi espalda, aunque ya no me escocía como antes, no podría negar que aún me causaba cierta picazón, suspiré esperanzada de que estuviera sanando y no se hubiera infectado como temía.

Rodé sobre mi misma quedando de lado hacia la puerta de mi habitación, miré mi reloj sobre la mesita de noche, era apenas las 3 de la mañana aún faltaban un par de horas por despertar.

Podía ver el resplandor de una luz pasar por debajo de mi puerta, ni siquiera hice el intento de levantarme, sabía que mi padre gustaba de pasar las noches en vela en su estudio, y si me hubiera levantado para asegurarme que se encontrara bien, seguro me habría mirado con esos ojos apagados, y mascullado una respuesta indiferente, incitándome a salir de su despacho, siempre lo mismo.

Rodé hacia el lado contrario de la puerta, dándole la espalda. En el silencio de la noche, pude escuchar los terribles tosidos imparables de la enfermedad de mi padre.

Me tapé los oídos y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Hacía ya 10 meses que Mustang-san había dejado la casa, y mi padre parecía haberse deteriorado en ese tiempo, como no lo había hecho durante los cuatro años que Mustang-san vivió bajo nuestro techo.

Nuevamente mi padre, se había recluido en su estudio, bajo sus pergaminos y sus libros, jamás lo admitió, pero la partida de Mustang fue un duro golpe para él.

Apenas me dirigía la palabra, comía más lo que esencial para sobrevivir y si no fuera porque sabía que ese hombre enjuto tras los gruesos libros de alquimia, era mi padre, ya no lo reconocería como tal.

Apoyé la cabeza contra mi almohada.

No, definitivamente él ya no parecía el mismo, simplemente era como si fuera otra persona, como si no le importara nada más en el mundo, como si estuviera muerto en vida.

Suspiré pesadamente, mientras mis manos inconscientemente se apoyaban en mi espalda, negué con la cabeza.

_-No... Había algo que le importaba todavía... algo que valoraba más que su propia hija._

"La Alquimia de Fuego... la alquimia más fuerte"

Había dicho él con ojos brillantes de pura emoción, mientras yo, me apretaba los puños con fuerza, intentando no quejarme al sentir como si cuchillos hirvientes quemaran poco a poco mi espalda.

Fue muy rápido, mucho y cuando terminó, tenía una expresión jocosa, como la que no había visto nunca, me hizo prometer aún adolorida, que cuidaría su investigación con mi vida de ser necesario.

Temblé al recordar la mirada demencial de mi padre, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, jamás le había visto semejante expresión; obsesionado en una investigación en la que se le había ido la vida, una investigación en que la que yo misma me había sido forzada a querer.

Me aseguró que sus estudios traerían felicidad al mundo, ayudaría las personas y yo le creí.

Era demasiado ingenua.

Los tosidos quejumbrosos de mi padre, me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento, eran cada vez más fuertes y más seguidos. Me revolví incomoda en mi cama, y aun con ciertas molestias del tatuaje a mi espalda, me guíe orientada por sus toses.

Abrí la puerta de mi alcoba despacito, procurando no hacer ruido y envuelta en una chalina, llamé:

-¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? –Pero solo obtuve sus tosidos como respuesta, envalentonada seguí hasta su despacho. Donde podía escucharlo cada vez más claramente y mis pasos y mi voz cada vez más quedos.

Traspasé el umbral de su despacho, mirando a mi padre, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio como hacía siempre, escribía en un pergamino sin dejar de toser e intentar contenerse con otra mano, un hilillo de sangre corría por su mentón hacia su blanca camisa, pero él apenas parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello.

-¡Papá!

Él como siempre levantó la vista con desgano y me miró, como yo había vaticinado, como si no fuera más que una extraña para él, hizo un gesto desdeñoso con su mano y me indicó que me retirara.

-Es tarde, Riza, vete a dormir.

-Pero... papá...

-Vete a dormir –Repitió él, sin dejar de escribir, y yo aterrada como estaba saqué coraje de donde no lo tenía, y me negué.

-Iré a traer un doctor. –Y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, me di media vuelta me enfundé en una saco largo, sin quitarme la pijama siquiera, y aún con el pueblo en sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, salí en busca del doctor del pueblo.

Como bien había dicho, las personas no eran particularmente amables con nosotros, pero suponía que el doctor por su profesión podría hacer una excepción.

Toqué al menos 20 veces la puerta, antes de que abriera, y si bien pareció reacio a acompañarme al principio, tras asegurarle que mi padre estaba muy enfermo y necesitaba su ayuda con urgencia, accedió.

Regresamos a casa rápidamente, lo más que pudimos, mientras yo traspasaba la puerta del hogar temerosa de que en esos pocos minutos la salud de mi padre hubiera empeorado, pero no, él, seguía igual que como lo había dejado, seguía escribiendo, parecía no haberse percatado de que hija había salido en la madrugada en busca de un doctor, o que había un desconocido en la casa, él seguía escribiendo, como si nada pasara a su alrededor.

Me mordí los labios con impotencia.

Con ayuda del médico pasamos a mi padre, a su habitación, asegurándome que sería mejor para el paciente y para él más cómodo, reviso varias veces sus signos vitales, su presión, sus pulmones, y cada vez que pasaba el estetoscopio, por alguna parte de su cuerpo, su rostro no hacía más que contraerse extrañado.

Tras un par de minutos de una extensa revisión, el doctor se dirigió hacia mí y solicitó que saliéramos de la habitación, como solo se hace cuando es un caso delicado.

-Señorita Hawkeye –Y pasó una mano por su rostro sudoroso –No voy a negar que la salud de su padre es precaria.

-¿Se pondrá bien? –pregunté yo, mientras me restregaba las manos, nerviosa.

-Señorita Hawkeye –Y suspiró - lo mejor será que ayude a poner a su padre todas sus cosas en orden.

Me dio una receta para surtir en una farmacia cercana, asegurándome que la ayudaría con el dolor, pero que no podía hacer más, accedí distraídamente sin recordar con exactitud qué fue lo que le contesté ni tampoco en qué momento el doctor se fue.

En ese instante, todo se volvió borroso, como si fuera un breve momento en mi vida, que me negara a recordar.

Me recuerdo haber deambulado por la casa sintiéndome perdida, como un fantasma, solía pasar varias veces por la habitación de mi padre, me sentaba en un lado y en otro, lo veía dormir intranquilo entre espasmos esporádicos, sintiéndome totalmente ajena a él, consciente de que no sabía nada del hombre que se moría delante de mí.

Podía escucharlo decir entre sueños mi nombre, el de Mustang-san con más frecuencia, y tras tres eternos días mirarlo decaer con lentitud, me atreví a hacer lo que no me hube atrevido en una situación normal.

Busqué entre mis pertenencias, la pequeña tarjeta que deje para Mustang el día de su partida, hacia 10 meses atrás acompañado de un almuerzo, recordé como fui incapaz de despedirme de Mustang hace casi un año, y como despedí hice lo único que estaba a mi alcance prepararle un almuerzo para que no pasara hambre en su regreso a Central, cuando me levanté, el almuerzo ya no estaba, en cambio la tarjeta seguía ahí.

De un lado en mi letra perfecta, estaba el nombre de él, del otro, en su letra, el nombre de una mujer, una Madame Christmas, que residía en Central, también me había dejado un número telefónico.

Con dedos temblorosos, marqué el teléfono que venía en la tarjeta, y no sin haber dado al menos dos timbrazos, contestó una mujer con voz profunda y rasposa.

-¿Diga?

-Con... Mustang... –Respondí, mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza –Roy Mustang.

-¿Quién le digo que le llama? –Respondió la voz por el auricular con cierto aire cansino.

-Riza Hawkeye.

Y tras un segundo de silencio que me pareció eterno, contestó con un tono de voz más amable.

-Roy se encuentra en la academia en estos momentos.

-Ya veo. –Respondí yo, mientras reconocía que era ilógico que estuviera en esa dirección, después todo el mismo había dicho que se marcharía a la academia militar.

-¿Deseas dejarle un recado? –respondió la mujer, en un tono que me pareció inclusive hasta maternal, por alguna extraña razón confíe en esa desconocida que me hablaba con esa mezcla extraña de gentileza y dureza por el teléfono.

-Sí... –Y por un momento guardé silencio, no sabía que decirle:

_¿Qué lo necesitaba? ¿Qué mi padre estaba muriendo? ¿Qué la actitud del doctor no era particularmente alentadora?_

No, no podía decirle eso.

-Dígale por favor que la salud del maestro Hawkeye, ha decaído bastante. Es todo, gracias.

Y sin decir más colgué, desconocía si mi mensaje llegaría algún día a los oídos del ex estudiante de mi padre, pero mi duda rápidamente fue desechada.

Al día siguiente a primera hora de mañana estaba Roy Mustang frente a la puerta de la casa, ataviado con ropas de militar, una mochila con sus pertenencias, profundas ojeras bajo los ojos y la expresión en su rostro de haber pasado la peor noche del mundo.

**000000**

**_Si las piedras hablaran, yo les pediría a estos lugares que me hablasen del pasado, que me dijeran si es verdad que este cuerpo destrozaba las montañas, si este corazón enfermo, no cesaba de palpitar, y esta boca de reír. Si estos sentimientos no conocían el dolor, y si esta imagen no era un adorno para cada corazón. Una vez más, ¡Que Dios perdone al tiempo!_ **

_Naguib Mahfuz_

_**Dulce Locurilla** Verdad?! Amo a Hughes, he de ser sincera el capitulo lo escribí antes de ver la ova de cuando Roy y Hughes están en la academia, en donde Hughes es más serio y mucho más frío y profesional, aún así, me guíe por mi gusto y dejé así el capitulo, espero que te guste la continuación. Saludos! :D_

_**diana carolina** jajaja… Gracias por leer y por el review, espero que te guste este cap._

**Muchas gracias por leer. :)**

**María de las Mareas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tatuaje**

Las manos me temblaban tanto que apenas podía contener la pluma con el que intentaba garabatear el boceto de la investigación de mi maestro.

Arranqué una hoja de papel desesperado antes de lanzarla al otro extremo de la habitación, pude escuchar a Riza suspirar.

Y yo, volví a garabatear furiosamente sobre el papel.

_-Estaba mal, definitivamente estaba mal. _

-Toma tu tiempo –Me dijo ella, mientras yo levantaba mis ojos para observar la espalda desnuda de Riza, no, mejor dicho el tatuaje en el cual mi maestro había dado por concluida su investigación trazándola en la espalda de su única hija, apreté la pluma entre mis dedos.

_-Berthold Hawkeye, estaba realmente loco. _

Cuando Riza -unas horas antes-, a los pies de la tumba de su padre, me dijo que tenía que mostrarme algo, jamás espere que fuera algo como eso; la investigación del maestro, la más poderosa y mejor de las Alquimias, había dicho él en su lecho de muerte y había repetido ella un par de horas después.

Apreté mis puños, cuando la blusa de Riza cayó al suelo y sin dejar de sorprenderme la miré con los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas; sobre su pálida y frágil piel, había un tatuaje enorme, la simplificación de un círculo de transmutación, lleno de palabras y signos incomprensibles para ella y algunos hasta para mí.

Había escuchado de Alquimistas Estatales que con el propósito de no recurrir a círculos de trasmutación tatuaban sus manos o brazos, para una mayor rapidez al momento de utilizar la alquimia.

_¿Pero, esto?_

Riza no era una alquimista, y jamás había prestado interés de serlo ¿porque llevaba esas marcas en su espalda?

_-La investigación de mi padre, puedo confiártela a ti, lo sé _

Fue su única explicación antes de darme su espalda, y yo por respeto hacia los muertos, hacia mi maestro y la misma Riza, no me atreví a vociferar lo que en ese momento pensaba de él.

_-Estaba loco._

Levanté la pluma del papel solo cuando hube terminado el último trazo, y miré en repetidas ocasiones la piel de Riza esperando no haber dejado pasar por alto ningún dato significante, había terminado, me había tardado mucho, el tatuaje en su piel era enorme, y tenía ciertos signos incomprensibles en los cuales tuve el total cuidado de no cometer ninguna equivocación, había tardado un par de horas, pero ella, en ningún momento se quejó.

Riza, de espalda a mí, parecía totalmente ajena a todo ello, tenía la vista clavada en la ventana, las rodillas flexionadas sobre su pecho, y sus brazos detrás de las mismas, solo podía escuchar su respiración pausada y constante y uno que otro y débil cansado suspiro, actuaba tal y como lo hubiera querido su padre, una mera portadora de conocimientos.

Tragué en seco, mientras guardaba el boceto de la investigación del maestro dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta militar.

El cielo empezaba a tornarse rojizo, pronto anochecería, y las figuras dentro de la habitación empezaban a proyectar siniestras sombras, todas, menos ella; Riza, que ofreciéndome su espalda, parecía brillar sobre la oscura habitación.

Me tomé unos segundos más de los necesarios, notando lo que me negaba a ver a pesar de ser evidente: su suave piel, su sugerente silueta, cada una de las vertebras de su espalda, tragué dificultosamente, mientras avanzaba hacia ella, tomando en el camino la blusa que había caído al suelo un par de horas atrás.

-Riza –llamé, yo, mientras ella, con gesto cansado me devolvía la mirada. Sin atreverse a mover los brazos de su pecho, y apretó más las rodillas contra sí, deslicé su blusa sobre sus hombros, antes de sonreírle.

-He terminado- Y ella accedió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Bien –contestó, mientras apretaba la blusa con sus manos, la vi mirarme de reojo, en esta ocasión era mi turno de darle yo la espalda -¿Has entendido todo?

-Algunas cosas - me sincere mientras veía hacia el techo, intentando pasar por alto el sonido del _fru fru_ de la tela. –otras tendré que consultarlas en los libros.

-Puedes llevarte cuanto necesites de la biblioteca de papá. –Dijo ella, escuché sus pasos, se había levantado.

-¿Estás segura? –Y yo me quedé inmóvil, sin atreverme a voltear siquiera.

-La mayoría son libros de alquimia –explicó - créeme que no tengo interés en leerlos.

-Comprendo.

Y el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos.

-¿Cuándo te irás? –Preguntó ella, con voz queda, parecía no saber realmente la respuesta a su pregunta, lancé un suspiro, espalda con espalda.

-Mañana por la mañana sale mi tren. –Contesté yo, mientras sonreía fingiendo una alegría que no tenía.

-Espero que tenga buen viaje, Mustang-san –Contestó ella, tras un breve silencio.

-Gracias. –Contesté yo, apretando los dientes.

Y el silencio nuevamente reino en la habitación, pensé por segundo, que era momento de irme; Riza no decía nada, y yo tampoco lo hacía, tal vez era el momento de decir adiós, intenté abrir los labios, para pronunciar mi despedida, pero apenas lo hice, sus propias palabras me detuvieron.

-No mueras –Susurró y yo me quedé helado; sus palabras venían acompañadas por un gentil abrazo, desde detrás de mí, podía sentir su cabeza en mi espalda, sus manos temerosas, alrededor de mi cintura.

Y entonces todo se fue al demonio.

No me pude contener, deshice su abrazo, me volteé hacia ella, me miró de una forma extraña, en silencio, con esos profundos ojos castaños y yo viéndome reflejado en ellos, pude saber que tanto ella como yo, habíamos estado luchado contra eso, durante mucho tiempo.

Esta vez no fui yo quien robó su segundo beso; esta vez pese a mi gran sorpresa, no fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa con los ojos fijos en mí, y no sin antes ponerse en puntillas para alcanzarme Riza me besó, suave, gentil y dulcemente.

Y yo temeroso de que se tratara solo de un mero sueño, me quedé en ahí, inmóvil y en silencio, permitiéndome sentir los helados labios de la rubia sobre los míos, ayudándole a profundizar sus gentiles besos, apenas unos segundos después, el corazón me latía a mil por hora pude sentir su aliento entremezclándose con el mío y para mi gran sorpresa, no se alejo, pude sentirla temblar, me sentí bien el saber que no solo yo estaba nervioso.

Pasé mis manos por su cintura acercándola más a mí, y ella llevó sus manos hacia mi cabeza, enterrando sus dedos entre mi cabello.

Besé sus labios hambrientamente, torpemente añadiré, ambos lo éramos, pero libres de las vergüenzas que ofrece siempre estar con alguien más experimentado, así, que torpes e inexpertos, nos guiamos por mero instinto, pasé mis labios por su cuello, y base de la mandíbula, apoyé su fino cuerpo, contra un escritorio intentando mantener el equilibrio, buscándome yo un espacio entre sus piernas mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en mi cacheta militar.

Sus dedos acariciando mi cabello, me hacían cosquillas, mientras yo, con una de mis manos buscaba un camino bajo su blusa, acariciando la tersa piel de su abdomen, la sentí tensarse bajo de mi cuando mis dedos rozaron con cuidado uno de sus pechos.

-Roy –susurró contra mi oído.

Y fue como una descarga eléctrica, que me recorrió toda la espina, que me obligó a detenerme.

Era la primera vez que Riza me llamaba por mi nombre, desde el día de mi llegada a casa del maestro Hawkeye, ella siempre había utilizado mi apellido para referirse a mi persona, seguido siempre de un "san". Siempre poniendo una marcada distancia entre ambos.

Y entonces fue cuando lo comprendí, separé a Riza, apenas unos centímetros, Riza, no era como una de las chicas de Madame, era diferente, ella no se merecía una simple aventura de una noche como tantos clientes trasnochados que atendían sus chicas, ella no se merecía eso.

-¿Roy? –llamó, pero yo no le contesté.

Era mucho mejor que eso.

Me aparté de ella, mientras ajustaba mis ropas distraídamente. Llevé mi mano hacia mi cabeza mesando mis cabellos, como si eso me ayudara a calmarme, no lo hizo en lo absoluto.

-Lo siento –dije yo y por un extraño momento, me pareció que mi voz era totalmente diferente - tengo que irme.

Y ella me miró con sus ojos castaños bien clavados en mi persona, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, y yo sinceramente tampoco, le miré de reojo, los labios hinchados, el cabello revuelto, los tres primeros botones de su blusa desabrochados.

Era una visión deslumbrante, en esos 10 meses que estuve fuera Riza se había convertido en una mujer realmente hermosa.

Me mordí un labio, mientras tomaba de un rincón de la habitación mi mochila y me aseguraba que el boceto de la investigación de mi maestro estuviera bien y a salvo dentro de mi chaqueta militar.

–No tienes ni idea, de cuanto lo siento.

Y salí del cuarto sin decir otra palabra, me pareció escuchar un leve suspiro, pero no me volví, de hacerlo probablemente no me hubiera marchado y no iba a dar ya marcha atrás, salí de la casa Hawkeye y no regrese nunca más.

Caminé como un sonámbulo por la calle principal de la ciudad, con mi maleta a cuestas y la sensación de haber cometido una enorme equivocación, algunas personas me miraban extrañados al pasar, no era común que un militar (aunque en aquel entonces no fuera más que un mero cadete) estuviera en ese pueblucho, pero no me importaba, nada de eso me importaba ahora.

Me dejé caer en una banca de tablones en la estación, el tren rumbo a ciudad Central saldría en seis horas, había salido tan apresuradamente de Ciudad Central, el día anterior, que solo había tomado el dinero para el pasaje de ida y venida y tal vez alguna comida, por lo cual, me era imposible quedarme en algún hotel a pasar la noche.

Así que esa banca me serviría de cama, a sabiendas de que me sería imposible dormir. Metí las manos dentro de mis pantalones, empezaba a refrescar y sin dejar de mirar hacia el pueblo, no hice más que pensar en Riza toda la noche.

**0000000000**

_**El amor es un misterio. Todo en él son fenómenos a cual más inexplicable; todo en él es ilógico, todo en él es vaguedad y absurdo.**_

_**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**_

_**Dulce Locurilla** Hola! Si, se que tal vez puse un poco más demente de lo que era al papá de Riza, tal vez si era un devoto padre y esposo, pero no creo, mismo en el manga, Riza, confesó que le tenía miedo, no sé… siempre me pareció muy triste su historia. Tal vez por eso era tan fiel a Roy, tal vez era la única persona más cercana a él, y se volvió su más fiel "reina". No sé, empiezo a divagar, en fin, espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias por leer :D_

_**Hey-Nana **jajaja, muchas gracias por los aplausos, estoy de acuerdo contigo la pareja Roy y Riza son perfectos para una tragedia, la vida difícil que han tenido, e inclusive en el final del manga, siguen trabajando juntos, pero no se ve realmente si terminan juntos como pareja, espero que si. X cierto, podrás comprobar que tenías toda la razón, este capitulo es el climax de la historia, el tatuaje, y el momento en que los dos se despiden, antes de volver a encontrarse como militares, con sus excepciones, no describo casi escenas que pasan en el anime, está de más, pongo a trabajar mi cabecita loca, y trato de rellenar los huecos intentando encontrarle sentido a la relación de ese par. En cuanto a tu fic, School Days me encantó, es divertido encontrarlos a todos viviendo normalmente Winry con sus papás vivos, fue un gran detalle siempre me dio algo de penita en lo particular me encantó el gesto de Hughes y el gato :) jaja fue bonito, tal vez no sea muy experta en fics y esas cosas, pero vamos que se nota que va a ser un gran éxito tu fic y espero que lo continúes. Saludos y gracias por leer_

_**diana carolina** De hecho, creo que la vida de Riza, no fue nada sencilla, tal vez por eso, se volvió tan fuerte en la historia :D Muchas gracias por leer y claro por tu review._


	8. Chapter 8

**Decisiones**

_-¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante? –Me preguntó Mustang-san apesadumbrado con las manos ocultas dentro de su gabardina. _

_-Pensaré sobre ello –Respondí sin atreverme a verlo a los ojos - pienso que de alguna manera seré capaz de vivir por mí misma. _

_-Ya veo... –Y sacando una de sus manos de dentro de la gabardina me entregó una pequeña tarjeta de presentación -si algo pasa, puedes visitar a las autoridades milicias en cualquier tiempo, probablemente estaré en la militarizada de por vida. _

_-¿De por vida?_

_-Sí. _

-Eso es mucho tiempo. - Reconocí volviendo al presente mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con la tarjeta de presentación entregada a mi persona hacia al menos seis meses atrás.

_-Por favor, no mueras. –Supliqué como si estuviera en él, la decisión de vivir o morir, y él me miró con expresión temerosa. _

_-No digas cosas tan siniestras. –Y su voz tembló en la última silaba. _

Y yo reí con nostalgia, mientras recorría mi hogar pausadamente, confirmando no olvidar nada.

Odiaba admitirlo pero le extrañaba, en esa enorme casona vacía, sin más compañía que los libros de alquimista de mi padre y viejos trastos sin valor, la presencia de Roy Mustang, me hacía más falta que nunca.

Apreté los labios.

Todos a quienes conocía y quería se habían ido ya, dejándome esa indeseable sensación de vacío, miré la tarjeta de Mustang entre mis manos... pero por alguna extraña razón me lastimaba más el abandono del joven cadete, que la misma muerte de mis padres.

Me detuve frente a la puerta del despacho de mi padre, conteniendo el impulso de tocar antes de pasar, suspiré cansinamente mientras traspasaba el umbral, recorrí la habitación con la vista, Mustang había tenido la atención de limpiar su escritorio para evitar dejar cualquier rastro sanguinolento, aún así el olor a muerte y sangre estaba presente en el ambiente, o tal vez fuera solo mi imaginación.

Recorrí el lugar mirando con desprecio los anaqueles repletos de papeles, libros y pergaminos, una extensa colección que cualquier alquimista hubiera deseado tener, en mi caso esos libros no significaban nada más que la ciencia que había llevado a mi padre al borde de la locura.

Me senté en la silla de cuero tras el escritorio, intentando ponerme en su lugar, miré a un lado y a otro, sintiéndome incomoda, no, definitivamente no lo comprendía, dejar al lado a su única hija por esa obsesión con la alquimia, no, me era imposible entenderlo.

Y deslicé mis finos dedos contra la madera del escritorio, repasando en algo que no había visto, acomodada entre varios otros papeles pulcramente alineados, estaba una carta con mi nombre, elegantemente plasmado en el papel, la reconocí enseguida como la letra de mi padre.

Di vuelta para revisar que aún sello en laca seguía inalterable, y sin esperar un segundo la abrí, esperanzada con encontrarme unas últimas líneas dedicadas solo para mí, dentro venían varios papeles de tamaño considerable, los desdoblé con cuidado, llevándome una desilusión.

Ninguna carta o palabra hacia mi persona venía dentro, en su lugar, tenía entre mis manos la escritura de la casa, en algún momento, (desconozco si Mustang le había ayudado para su cometido) mi padre me había dejado como dueña absoluta de esa casa, el papel estaba notariado, por lo cual su valor era irrefutable.

Guardé las escrituras dentro del sobre, dejándolas en el mismo lugar de donde las había tomado, por un segundo me sentí tonta de esperar cualquier clase de atenciones por un hombre que jamás las tuvo hacia mí estando en vida, menos aún muerto; si bien le agradecía el ofrecerme dicha propiedad, le hubiera agradecido mucho más, algunas palabras de consuelo, así tuviera que vivir bajo un puente.

Me levanté de la silla con pasos pausados, dirigiéndome hacia los libreros de mi padre, recorriendo con la mirada las estanterías de pared a pared; ahí no había nada más que conocimientos, ningún sentimentalismo, ningún indicio de tener una familia, ni una foto de mi madre o mía, o por lo menos de Mustang, que le regresó su vitalidad durante su estancia.

No había nada.

Me mordí el labio inferior y entonces desconociéndome por unos segundos, tomé los libros más cercanos a mí y los tiré al suelo, seguidos de otros y otros más, estaba molesta, pero no solo por la muerte de mi padre, eso solo había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso, estaba molesta por todo:

_Por ser una repudiada en ese pueblucho, por haber perdido mi madre a una edad que ya ni siquiera la recordaba, por haber sido dejada atrás por Mustang, por la indiferencia de mi padre y su investigación marcando por siempre mi espalda. _

Tiré y tiré los libros y no paré hasta que la mitad de una estantería estaba vacía, no me importaba en lo absoluto si se maltrataban, o se rompían, para él habían sido sus mayores tesoros, para mí no eran más que basura, la ciencia que me había arrebatado a mi padre.

Dejé caer un último libro de la estantería más alejada contra el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo. Y yo me dejé caer el piso junto con él, el libro se abrió por la mitad, saliendo de dentro de sus hojas un par de fotografías que salieron disparadas hacia distintos lados de la habitación.

Con pesadez alargué mis dedos hacia las impresiones, sorprendiéndome.

En una fotografía estaba mi madre, joven y hermosa, no debía de tener más de 19 años, sonreía hacia la cámara de forma afable, llevaba el cabello largo hacia la cintura y un vestido blanco, luciendo como una princesa.

En la otra estaba mi padre todavía joven, mi madre igualmente hermosa a su lado, y envuelta en un manojo de cobijas, estaba yo, apenas un bebe de meses.

Miré con aprensión las fotografías.

_-¿En qué momento cambio tanto?_

Me era imposible pensar en él como el hombre fuerte y sereno que la imagen que entre mis dedos me mostraba, recordaba desde siempre a mi padre como débil y enfermo, decayendo aún más tras la muerte de mi madre.

Apreté las fotografías entre mis dedos, girándolas esperanzada en encontrar la fecha en que se habían tomado. Alcé las cejas al notar que al contrario de la foto de mi madre, en lugar de una fecha, venía un círculo de transmutación, lleno de signos inconexos. Seguido de su nombre furiosamente garabateado.

_Elizabeth Hawkeye_

Entorné mis ojos.

Solo entonces lamenté no comprender la alquimia, de haberlo entendido su incurable enfermedad y su más aún extraña muerte, habría tenido más sentido; pero para mí en ese momento, él solo había logrado arruinar una de las pocas fotografías que tenía de ella, mancillando su recuerdo con su malsana obsesión.

Guardé ambas fotografías dentro de una de las bolsas de mi blusa, dejando atrás el despacho de mi padre.

Llevé nuevamente mis ojos hacia la tarjeta de presentación, observe en su letra su nombre y dirección militar, me pregunté tontamente si me hubiera dado la tarjeta tras haberlo besado.

Las mejillas se me colorearon al recordar los últimos momentos que compartí con él.

_Probablemente no. _

No lo culpaba por marcharse y dejarme, después de todo era mi decisión haberlo besado y no me arrepentía, y él tenía algo mucho más importante que seguir, un sueño por el cual estaba dispuesto a dar su vida.

_-Podría morir algún día en el lado del camino como una basura... –Y él sonrió como si la sola idea de verse agonizante en una zanja le causara gracia - Incluso así, si pudiera convertirme en una piedra fundadora de este país y ser capaz de proteger a todos con estas manos, pienso que sería feliz... perdón... terminé hablando de mi ingenuo sueño. _

_Y le miré rascar con torpeza su nuca, avergonzado miró hacia otro lado, aún actuaba como un niño. _

_-No, pienso que es un sueño maravilloso. _

Y lo creía en verdad, desconocía si Berthold Hawkeye hubiera estado de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero no había marcha atrás, solo había una cosa que si sabía: Mustang se marchaba al ejército y yo lo único que quería era que permaneciera con vida.

Él tenía una misión, yo también la tenía.

Entorné mis ojos, mientras me dirigía a la puerta principal, al lado había una pequeña maleta con mis pertenecías, aún dudaba sobre mi decisión de no informarle de mi ingreso a la academia militar, era la correcta, pero si se lo dijera, si le enviara una carta a la dirección que me proporcionó, estaba segura que se opondría, negué con la cabeza.

_-No, lo mejor era no decirle nada. _

- Lo siento, Mustang-san –Y tomé la tarjeta – pero no dejaré que mueras al lado del camino como una basura.

Miré el papel entre mis dedos, me había prometido ayudarme por si necesitaba cualquier cosa, no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, familia o amigos, alguien que velara por mí en alguna emergencia.

Aún así sin dudarlo, tomándola de las esquinas rompí en dos la tarjeta, no me interpondría nunca ante su sueño, no sería una lastre para él, y sin no antes echar un rápido vistazo, di la vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

_**"Si todo pereciera y él se salvara yo podría seguir existiendo; y si todo lo demás permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mi"**_

_**Saga Crepúsculo.**_

Gracias por leer!

Maria de las Mareas


	9. Chapter 9

**Roxanne**

Lancé un bostezo aburrido mientras miraba el techo del local de Madame con expresión adormilada, noté una mirada peligrosa que mi tutora me lanzó desde detrás de la barra y yo apresuradamente volví la vista hacia la escoba, seguí barriendo el piso del local.

Lancé un suspiro sin atreverme a dejar de barrer, algunas veces odiaba las vacaciones, si bien podía dejar la Academia Militar durante dos semanas, a veces no sabía que era peor, si el duro plan de estudios de los militares o el excesivo trabajo en casa de Madame.

Bueno, era eso o ir de visita a la casa Hawkeye, Madame había insistido; el primer año en que saliera de viaje, tal vez a Ciudad del Este, que ella pagaría mi pasaje de ida y vuelta, que debería seguir en contacto con aquellas personas importantes de mi niñez.

Con mejillas arreboladas negué su oferta rotundamente y ella, evidentemente sorprendida no volvió a insistir. Si tuvo alguna sospecha de si pasó algo entre Riza y yo, jamás me lo dijo.

Cerré los ojos y por unos momentos la vieja y descuidaba casona del maestro, acudió a mi recuerdo, muy a mi pesar sonreí con nostalgia.

Aunque he de admitir que la idea de Madame me tentaba, había tomado la decisión de no volver a Ciudad del Este, no podía volver a ver a Riza, ni pisar la casa del maestro, no después de nuestro último encuentro.

-¿Rooooooooooy? –Llamó encantadoramente una de las chicas de Madame sacándome de mis pensamientos, me volvía hacia ella, mientras con una sonrisa señalaba con una mano el teléfono del local.

-¡Te busca tu amigo, Maes!

Y yo haciendo una grotesca pantomima, me negué totalmente a contestar, la chica soltó una risita mientras daba una mala excusa del porque no contestaba al tiempo que yo me volvía hacia mi labor.

Hughes no se cansaba de invitarme a salir con él y su perfecta novia Gracia, pero la sola idea de pasar un día entero cual mal tercio de una enamorada pareja me ponía enfermo.

Madame insistía en que era un joven apuesto, que debía buscar una buena chica y pensar en sentar cabeza como mi muy "sensato" amigo Maes, reí entre dientes, ese era el sueño de Hughes, más no el mío.

Jamás llegaría el día en que Roy Mustang pensara en el matrimonio, ¡jamás en la vida!

-Buenas noches –Llamó una voz que yo no reconocía, tierna y seductora una extraña combinación que aún me pone los pelillos de la nuca de punta, yo me volví distraídamente.

-Buenas... –Y fui incapaz de terminar la oración, me quedé mudo, delante de mí, estaba una mujer desconocida para mí: ¡era preciosa! llevaba un vestido de ceñido oscuro y el cabello rubio y ondulado sujeto con un sencillo moño a su espalda, dejando que unos mechones cayeran graciosamente por sus hombros, sus ojos dorados se posaron en mi persona.

Río como si hubiera encontrado todo aquello muy gracioso.

-Tú debes ser Roy. –Y me regaló una sonrisa enmarcada en labios rosas y yo aún mudo, me quedé mirándola como un idiota, ignorando que ella lucía como una princesa de cuento de hadas y yo como un pobre chiquillo con apariencia de mal conserje.

Pude ver como movía su boca para decir algo más, pero cualquier palabra que pudo haber dicho, quedó ahogada tras una reverencia formal. – _Ohhh_ –Y sus ojos se volvieron hacia detrás de mí - Buenas noches, Madame.

-Buenas noches. –Respondió mi tutora a mi espalda, encendiendo un cigarrillo con los ojos bien clavados en la mujer.

La preciosa rubia me echó un último vistazo antes de volverse hacia la puerta de entrada, un cliente había llegado y la mujer rápidamente entre risas y gorjeos se había encaramado a su brazo.

-¿Madame_ Christmas_? – Pregunté yo con los ojos clavados en la pareja que ya ocupaban un sitio y pedían (a petición de ella por supuesto), la botella del vino más costoso.

-_mmph_ –respondió ella apretando un cigarrillo entre los labios.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Es nueva?

Los ojos de Madame se posaron en la mujer que había llamado mi atención y sin darle demasiado interés, contestó.

-Se llama: Roxanne, y si, es nueva.

-_Ahhh_ –fue mi boba respuesta, mientras me volteaba a verla totalmente embobado, a los pocos segundos una bocanada de humo de cigarro me dio en plena cara, tosí hasta sacarme las lágrimas.

-¿Qué no tienes algo que estudiar, _Royboy_? –Cuestionó Madame mirándome de una forma que daba miedo -Sube a tu habitación y no me estés haciendo perder el tiempo.

-Pero...

-Sube.

Y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto cual perro regañado, subí las escaleras sin voltear atrás, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho me habría dado cuenta de que la chica nueva, sonreía con los ojos clavados en mí.

Las días siguientes a mi ocurrente comentario, fueron un verdadero infierno Madame insistía que debía de concentrarme en mis estudios de Alquimia, y yo por primera vez, prefería quedarme en la barra del local que encerrarme a leer. Tenía 19 años y aquello que saciaba mi curiosidad, no estaba en los libros.

Pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo mirando a Roxanne, me alegraba comprobar que más de una nuestras miradas se entrecruzaron; y ella sonreía coqueta, y yo con eso me bastaba para sentirme en el cielo, era bastante evidente que me tenía totalmente idiotizado.

De modo que una noche...

Había pasado buena tarde leyendo en mi habitación, hasta que el sueño pudo más que yo y caí rendido, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue a Roxanne llamándome suavemente, me había llevado la cena.

-Roy –susurró con una sonrisa con sus perfectos labios enmarcados en carmín, mientras yo me levantaba con rapidez. Había dejado sobre mi escritorio una charola con comida. Pero no se había limitado solo a dejarla y marcharse como hacían generalmente. Me volví a verla intrigado.

-Estás muy delgado. – Respondió ella a mi muda pregunta – debes comer algo.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre. –Contesté, aclarándome la voz en un par de ocasiones.

-Tienes que comer algo, _Royboy. _–Puso la charola sobre mis piernas. Se cruzó de brazos mientras yo me moría de vergüenza. ¡Detestaba ese mote!, era vergonzoso y solo se lo permitía a Madame por el lazo consanguíneo que nos unía, pero a nadie más, ¡absolutamente nadie más!

-¡Oye! –Gruñí, mientras hacía a un lado la charola y me ponía en pie – ¡Nadie te da el derecho de decirme de esa forma!

Me enfrenté a ella, aunque era visiblemente más joven que ella, era notoriamente más alto, a pesar de mi juventud. Esperé amedrentarle un poco con mi estatura pero obviamente no se atemorizó.

-Vaya, lo que dicen es cierto -sonrió de una forma increíblemente seductora - en verdad eres lindo.

Y se puso en puntillas para darme un suave beso en los labios, ante mi asombro.

Esperó unos segundos mi reacción, pero yo era solo un joven inexperto, así que mi reacción fue simple: quedarme como piedra en mi lugar con los ojos como platos, las mejillas coloradas y el corazón bombeándome a mil por hora.

-¿Te ha gustado? –preguntó ella con una ingenuidad que no iba con ella.

Sentía la garganta tan seca que solo respondí "si" con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Al primer beso le siguió otro y otro más, cada uno más intenso que el anterior.

Aún recuerdo lo increíblemente paciente que fue ella conmigo, además de mis solitarias experiencias, apenas conocía nada sobre el sexo. Y ella fue una excelente maestra; tenía 33 años y yo solo 19.

Aprovechábamos cada momento a solas, conscientes de que cuando Madame se enterara no tendríamos ni un día más, ambos sabíamos que la dueña no permitiría que su sobrino se involucrara con una de sus chicas.

Pero aún así decidimos arriesgarnos. Madame no podría separarnos, no al amor verdadero o eso creía infantilmente en esos momentos.

Apenas amanecía, tenía a la preciosa rubia dormida a mi lado, y mi cuerpo adolorido me hacía recordar la maravillosa noche que habíamos pasado. Todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por una enorme figura sentada entre las sombras, el olor a humo de cigarro me hizo comprender perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-¿Madame? –pregunté con voz queda.

-¿Pasaste buena noche, Royboy? –Y sabía que estaba en serios aprietos.

Quería contestarle algo, de verdad que quería, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de mis labios. Me senté en el borde la cama con las sábanas cubriendo mi desnudez.

-Roxanne, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas? –dijo Madame a mis espaldas, Roxanne evidentemente había escuchado a Madame y le miraba con una expresión inmutable en el rostro, así que tomando apresuradamente su ropa y vestida con una sábana, dejo la habitación sin decir nada.

-Madame… esto… -Y bajé los ojos avergonzado.

-Sí, ya me sé esa historia –Y lanzó una bocanada de humo al techo antes de seguir - vas a decirme que estás enamorado de ella, que quieres casarte con ella y tener un montón de hijos a su lado, si Royboy, esa historia ya la conozco.

La miré sorprendido, si ella entendía todo cuando sentía por Roxanne, porque estaba ahí mirándome cual si hubiese cometido un delito. Madame lanzó una nueva bocanada de humo.

-¿Madame?

-Vas a convertirte en un buen hombre –Aseguró y su voz se tornó peligrosa - pero, para ello tendrás que esforzarte, el camino no es nada fácil. Y enamorarte de una cualquiera, no te ayudará en lo más mínimo. ¡¿Crees que te tomé bajo mi cuidado para que termines siendo un inútil que intenta encontrar el amor en un bar?!

Bajé los ojos hasta el piso, me hubiera gustado gritarle: que no necesitaba su ayuda ni sus consejos, que realmente la amaba, que yo cambiaria las cosas por ambos, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no era cierto; los ojos me picaban y sentí un profundo deseo de llorar, que reprimí apretando los labios, no lloraba desde hacía años.

-No, Madame –fue mi única respuesta.

-Ahh… -Se levantó de su lugar camino hacia mi lado y meció mis oscuros cabellos -sabía que esto iba a pasar, tarde que temprano iba a pasar, éste no es el mejor lugar del mundo para criar a un niño y después de todo ya eres todo un hombre, era evidente.

Moví la cabeza hacia el espejo no estaba totalmente seguro de a qué era lo que se refería, aún me consideraba un mero adolescente sin mucho que ofrecer, sin embargo el reflejo del cristal le dio la razón, las facciones redondas de las niñez se habían marchado, mi rostro estaba mucho más afilado, mi cabello caía elegantemente por la frente, ¡estaba alto! Mucho más alto de lo que creí. El reflejo me devolvió la imagen de un hombre adulto joven, desconocí en qué momento se dio semejante cambio.

-¿Qué será de ella? –Cuestioné, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

-Se irá por supuesto, pero no te preocupes –Añadió al ver mi cara de preocupación- tengo mis contactos, la tratarán bien. Sin embargo, ese será su castigo por haberme quitado a mi niño.

-Comprendo.

Fue lo último que pronuncie y ninguno de los dos dijo más, no sé en qué momento, me dejo solo Madame, pero cuando miré alrededor, ya no estaba.

Roxanne se fue ese mismo día, tal como prometió Madame Christmas y nunca volví a verla.

Siempre tuve la duda del porque una mujer tan guapa como ella, deseó estar conmigo, pero la visión que me ofreció el espejo tras hablar con mi tutora me dio la mejor respuesta, desde hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un niño.

Los siguientes días me enclaustré en mi alcoba para recuperar el tiempo perdido, durante el día leía hasta que ya no podía más y por las noches, me acostaba con cuanta mujer pudiera ofrecerme el bar, chicas de Madame, alguna cliente despechada, no importaba, di buen uso de mi encanto natural, y la sutileza que aprendí de Roxanne, fue bien empleada, era díficil que cualquier mujer pudiera resistirse.

Podía ver la mirada de reproche de Madame tras la barra, pero como ya era una costumbre en nuestra relación ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Fue mi muda protesta contra el despido de Roxanne, cualquiera que fuera mi razón, Madame no se opuso en esta ocasión, tal vez se había dado cuenta que no podía despedir a todas sus chicas, o tal vez estaba conforme porque mis estudios no se atrasaban ni un ápice o quizás y de esto último estaba más que seguro, estaba tranquila porque sabía que no volvería a cometer el error de enamorarme.

A los 19 años tenía más experiencia que la que muchos hombres pueden presumir de tener a los 30. Pero eso ya no me motivaba en lo más mínimo, Madame apenas prestaba atención a mi protesta y mis objetivos de mejorar en la Alquimia eran más fuertes que el de ocasionarle un disgusto a mi tutora.

_¡Tenía que seguir aprendiendo! ¡Ser el mejor alquimista de toda Central! Se convirtió en mi objetivo principal._

**0000000**

_**Lo que hoy siente tu corazón, mañana lo entenderá tu cabeza.**_  
_Anónimo_

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_Maria de las Mareas_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ishbal**

Miré a mi compañera de cama en la academia militar, la morena sonreía cual chica enamorada que era, se miró en un espejo pequeño que teníamos entre nuestras pocas posiciones, la vanidad en la academia militar era un lujo, que solo algunas veces podían darse.

-Aún es temprano –dijo ella mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-¿Dónde lo verás? –pregunté por mera cortesía, sin despegar la vista del arma que desarmada sobre mi cama me encargaba de limpiar y aceitar. -¿Rebecca?

-En el parque central a las dos –contestó.

Y yo la miraba de reojo, la academia militar pese a sus exigencias no era una prisión, los estudiantes que así lo quisieran, podían salir los fines de semana, con su familia, amigos o en este caso un pretendiente, siempre respetando el toque de queda, el que no lo respetara, sería fuertemente sancionado, aún así Rebecca siempre se las ingeniaba para burlarlo.

Miré a la castaña a mi lado, que reflejada en el cristal de 5 por 5, remarcaba bien sus labios con un labial rojo carmín. Lanzó un beso al aire y sonrió satisfecha de su imagen.

-Este es el indicado, Riza, ¡ya verás!

-¿El indicado? –pregunté distraídamente, cada mes salía con un hombre diferente y cada mes, ese nuevo chico, era el indicado.

-¡Daniel es perfecto! –Y sonrió con sus dientes blancos y brillantes y enumerando con sus dedos se puso a contar lo que ya había recitado toda la semana: –es rico, alto, bien parecido, estudiante de últimos grados en la academia militar masculina, podremos casarnos apenas salga de la Academia y...

-Aja. –respondí mientras rearmaba mi pistola a una velocidad encomiable, sonreí satisfecha cuando con un ultimo _click_, comprendí que el arma había sido ensamblada correctamente, tomé de mi lado derecho, un cronometro parándolo en el acto.

_30 segundos. _

Fruncí la nariz insatisfecha mientras volvía a separar las piezas de mi pistola.

–Por cierto, Riza –dijo Rebecca sentándose a mi lado – siempre me he preguntado porque tú nunca tienes citas.

La última pieza de mi pistola cayó hasta el piso haciendo un ruido titilante, haciendo que Rebecca y yo miramos la pequeña pieza de metal a nuestros pies en silencio; no podía considerárseme una persona de manos torpes, menos siendo reconocida como una de las mejores en manejo de armas de mi clase, noté como una sonrisita de suficiencia aparecía en el rostro de Rebecca, mientras yo me encogía en hombros y me agachaba a recoger la pieza de metal.

-No conozco a nadie. –Respondí y tras un _click_, di por terminada el ensamble de mi pistola.

-¿En serio? –Dijo la morena incrédula de mis palabras -¿Me estás diciendo que con tus 20 años no hay un solo chico que te guste siquiera un poquito?

Y yo guardé silencio, sin poder evitarlo mi mente me jugó una mala pasada, y la imagen de Mustang-san, sonriendo de lado acudió a mis recuerdos. Negué con la cabeza.

-No, Rebecca –apreté los labios - no conozco a nadie que sea de mi total agrado.

-_Buf_- Y se puso en pie de un salto y con malas puestas como jarras dijo - ¡pues eso tenemos que arreglarlo inmediatamente! –Dijo la morena con esa misma sonrisa en sus labios – Llamaré a Daniel y le diré que traiga un amigo, podemos salir los cuatro y...

-No te molestes –le corté rotundamente, mientras me dirigía a la salida - no es necesario. Iré a practicar al campo de tiro.

-¡Que aburrido! –Chilló ella -es fin de semana y tú practicando en el campo de tiro.

-Quiero mejorar mis habilidades –Contesté desde la puerta.

-Ya, ya... –contestó ella con fastidio -mejor di que quieres escapar de esta magnífica oportunidad, ¡puede ser el amor de tu vida, Riza!

Y yo rodé los ojos, algunas veces Rebecca era simplemente desesperante.

-Suerte en tu cita, Rebecca Catalina.

Y sin esperar a que me dijera una palabra más, salí rumbo al campo de tiro.

A veces no entendía a Rebecca en lo más mínimo, pese a su desvergonzada actitud, era una estudiante sobresaliente, especialista en armas, igual que yo. Las dos mejores de la clase, nos elogiaban siempre las profesoras, y aún así, cuando se acercaba al fin de semana, actuaba como una niña, eterna enamorada de un chico nuevo cada mes.

Cada mes era uno diferente, cada mes uno era más perfecto que el anterior, cada vez uno más rico, alto, guapo o simpático.

Sonreí, algunas veces la envidiaba, ¿Por qué no podía ser más como Rebecca?

Ella miraba a todos los hombres siempre diferentes, y siempre (de ser rico) les encontraba al menos una característica que le gustara, yo en cambio miraba a los hombres y encontraba siempre una característica que me recordaba a él.

_-¿Me estás diciendo que con tus 20 años no hay un solo chico que te guste siquiera un poquito?_

Sonreí con desgano mientras tomaba un rifle y me colocaba en mi posición de tiro, pecho tierra.

_-Si supiera. _

Apunté a mi objetivo por la mirilla del rifle, una silueta blanca y negra en papel, me regresó la mirada.

_-¿Qué diría Rebecca si supiera que tenía sentimientos hacia el ex alumno de mi padre y no eran propiamente mero cariño fraternal?_

Lancé el primer disparo, traspasando la hoja de papel limpiamente.

_¿Qué era un miembro del ejército dos años mayor que yo y seguramente algún día Alquimista Nacional?_

Lancé un segundo disparo dando en el blanco, sin problemas

_¿Qué le entregué la mayor investigación de mi padre por el mero hecho de estar enamorada secretamente de él desde que era una niña?_

Lancé un tercer disparo, la bala apenas rozó el papel, me había salido de mi objetivo. Decepcionada bajé el arma de mi hombro y me levanté con pesadez, las manos me temblaban, sin razón aparente, no podía concentrarme, debía volver, sin embargo, si volvía en ese momento a mi cama, corría el riesgo de toparme nuevamente con Rebecca y seguramente insistirá otra vez en el asunto de las citas.

Negué rotundamente, prefería pasarme el día dando vueltas por las instalaciones de la Academia antes que volver a tocar el tema.

Una puerta a mi lado se abrió estrepitosamente, poniéndome en alerta, por ella salió un hombre que yo reconocí como el llamado King Bradley, el hombre más importante de nuestro país.

Llevé mi mano hacia mi cabeza con un saludo militar, entre sorprendida y extrañada que el Fuhrer de Amestris estuviera en las instalaciones de la Academia Militar Femenina de la Ciudad del Este. Pese a su imponente cargo, el hombre se tomó unos segundos para sonreír gentilmente hacia mi persona, antes de dirigirse a la mujer a su lado, la Directora de la Academia.

-Espero su selección, General.

-La tendrá esta misma tarde, señor. –Respondió la directora con un gesto marcial, mientras yo inmóvil a su lado, me sentí incomoda y fuera de lugar, como respuesta, él lanzó un gesto de asentimiento antes de calarse el sombrero y desaparecer de nuestro campo de visión. Apenas el hombre desapareció, toda la tensión de la Directora, pareció recaer sobre mí.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Hawkeye?

Y yo respondiendo con gesto militar, llevé la mano a mi cabeza.

-Venía del campo de tiro, General. –Si había una respuesta satisfactoria, debía ser aquella, puesto que la mujer, accedió con una cabezada seca.

-¿Ultimo año en la Academia, Hawkeye?

-Así es, General. –Respondí, con los hombros echados hacia atrás. La mujer llevó su mentón como si estuviera analizando algo, le mire recorrerme sin disimulo de arriba abajo, mi postura era impecable. Se tomó unos segundos extras, antes de volverme a hablar.

-Puede retirarse.

-Gracias, General.

Y me fui tan rápido como me fue posible, sin entender lo más mínimo lo que había pasado, esa misma noche, tendría mi respuesta, y no sería nada grata...

Pude sentir el jaloneo de las manos de Rebecca, sobre mis hombros.

-¡Riza, despierta, despierta! –hablaba en voz queda para no despertar a nuestra compañeras, pero en su voz se oía una evidente nota de histeria.

-Uhh... Rebecca, ¿qué pasa? –Susurré amodorrada, la miré de reojo, tenía las mejillas coloradas como si hubiera vuelto corriendo de la calle, y seguramente así era, no era la primera vez que Rebecca se las ingeniaba para burlar el toque de queda -Si es sobre tu cita, podemos hablarlo mañana.

-No, no seas tonta –rugió ella, mientras me enseñaba una misiva que había sido dejada en el tablero de anuncios en algún momento de la noche – ¡Lee esto!

Me tomó un par de segundos enfocar la vista con la oscuridad, apenas la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas, tomé la hoja que había sido arrancada con violencia del tablero.

Lancé un bostezo.

_Los estudiantes de últimos semestres próximos a graduarse, serán transferidos a Ishbal al frente como entrenamiento. _

Miré a Rebecca incrédula, no era ningún misterio que estábamos en guerra con Ishbal, desde hacía años, de hecho, había oído que en la Academia de Central, se mandaba a los estudiantes próximos a graduarse al campo de batalla, pero nunca a las cadetes femeninas y menos de Ciudad del Este.

-No puede ser cierto –dije releyendo el papel, como si hubiera alguna equivocación.

-Está pegado en todas las vitrinas –dijo Rebecca con voz queda.

-Eso explicaría la presencia de King Bradley. –respondí en voz baja tras unos segundos de silencio. Pude sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Rebecca sobre mí.

-¿King Bradley? ¿Aquí?

No me molesté en responder, al igual que Rebecca la noticia me había tomado por evidente sorpresa.

Poco a poco todas nuestras compañeras fueron despertando, dándose cuenta de la desagradable realidad, habríamos de partir a Ishbal, lo más pronto posible, antes de que acabara esa semana, todo el personal femenino próximo a graduarse, habría de estar en Ishbal, o en camino a, en menos de 4 días.

La frívola cita de Rebecca y su pretendiente apenas unas horas antes, me parecían ahora muy lejanos.

En mi grupo, éramos aproximadamente 30 cadetes femeninas que partimos a Ishbal, desde la ciudad del Este, al menos 8 perecieron en el campo de batalla. Y otras más dejaron la milicia durante o poco después de la guerra en Ishbal, solo Rebecca y yo continuamos de mi generación.

Y a veces me pregunto, si el seguir en el ejército no fue un error.

**0000000000000**

_**La guerra es la obra de arte de los militares, la coronación de su formación, el broche dorado de su profesión. No han sido creados para brillar en la paz.**_

_Isabel Allende_

_Muchas gracias por leer. _

_María de las Mareas. _


	11. Chapter 11

**3066**

Apenas llegue a esas tierras áridas, me sentí abrumado con esa visión que me ofrecía, la ciudad era poco menos que un pueblo fantasma, solo arena ensangrentada, casas en ruinas, no había nada; solo destrucción y muerte, miré con extrañeza la ciudad, la llamada Ishbal, mientras a mi lado, Alex Armstrong, el Alquimista del Brazo fuerte, en su voz ronca, formuló la pregunta que yo no me atreví:

_-¿Por qué estamos aquí?_

Ninguno de los 5 Alquimistas Nacionales a su lado, nos molestamos en contestar, la verdad, era porque no sabíamos el porqué:

_¿Qué estábamos haciendo ahí?_

_¿Por qué el mismo Bradley, había llamado a los alquimistas bajo la orden 3066, La Aniquilación total, si ahí no había nada valor?_

_¿Entonces por qué se nos enviaba a la elite del ejército... a los Alquimistas Nacionales, a combatir una simple revolución de civiles?_

Las preguntas revoloteaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, al pasar entre las yermas tierras de los Ishbal, en aquel entonces desconocía de la existencia de las piedras filosofales y mucho menos los siniestros ingredientes para su elaboración, era demasiado ingenuo.

Se nos presentó a nuestro batallón, el primer día, tal ve soldados habrían de representar cada Alquimista Nacional, apenas preste atención a los nombres de mis subordinados:

_Fabio, Charlie, Richard, Alberto, Denno, Alessandro. _

Con una actitud arrogante, me ajusté los guantes sin dirigirles siquiera una palabra y esperé los mandatos de mis superiores.

Las órdenes no podían ser más simples:

_Aniquilación total de Ishbal. _

Éramos libres de matar a voluntad y una vez quebrantada esa ley, lo demás no importaba; lo peor de las personas...

_-No... _

Lo peor de los militares salió a flote, asesinaban a voluntad, hombres, mujeres o niños, sin distinción, violaban a cuanta mujer quisieran, no había nadie que detuviera esa masacre, porque los oriundos Ishabalitas, no eran dignos de tener compasión.

_-Esto es el ejercito_ – Lo decían como si esas cuatro palabras, aclarara el porqué de esa matanza sin sentido; muchos no quisieron aceptarlo tal como el _Teniente Coronel_ Armstrong, que dejó la batalla para volver a casa, no le importo ser degradado a _Mayor_, tal vez, debí haberlo seguido.

El _Mayor_ Armstrong regresó a su tierra, con la deshonra sobre sus hombros, yo en cambio regresé cargando el honroso titulo de Héroe de Ishbal.

Aún recuerdo mi primer asesinato, porque ni las medallas ni los reconocimientos podrán ocultar lo que realmente fuimos; asesinos, héroes de guerra, manchados con la sangre de inocentes entre nuestras manos.

Teníamos órdenes de acabar con todos los habitantes de esa zona, habían sido catalogados como traidores, los militares nos esparcimos como perros hambrientos cazando a su presa; los gritos de horror, los sonidos de las balas y el inconfundible olor a sangre, llenaron rápidamente el ambiente.

-¡Divídanse! - Nos ordenaron, mientras entrabamos en las pobres casuchas de los habitantes.

El distrito estaba desierto, o así parecía, me adelanté como siempre hacía, no me interesaba que cuidaran mi espalda o cuidar a nadie más que no fuera yo, era la guerra y estaba solo en ella; entré a una casa desvencijada, fingiendo una seguridad que no tenía, escuchando al instante el chasquido de un arma a pocos centímetros de mi cabeza.

-Mierda –mascullé, levantando mis manos cual señal de rendición.

-Perro del ejército –gritó un moreno de ojos escarlatas a mi espalda, mentiría si no dijera que temí por mi vida. – ¡De rodillas!

-Estoy desarmado –Contesté sin mover un músculo.

-¿Acaso quieres que te meta una bala en la cabeza? –La voz le tembló y caminó delante de mí, era obvio que no tenía preparación militar sin embargo, no dejó de apuntarme ni un segundo.

Cuando le vi de frente, no pude si no sorprenderme, era un chico de no más de 13 años...

_Tendría mi edad cuando decidí aprender la alquimia con el maestro Hawkeye. _

_La de Riza cuando le robe su primer beso. _

Sentí la garganta seca, las manos le temblaban y en sus ojos estaba reflejado el más puro temor.

-Si hubieras querido matarme –Aclaré mi garganta. - ya lo habrías hecho.

Y él con sus dedos temblorosos, me apuntó hacia el centro de mi cabeza.

Sentí unas ganas inmensas de correr, pero no por el miedo de ser o no asesinado, si no de alejarme de esa horrible guerra sin sentido, por primera vez comprendí la actitud reacia del maestro Hawkeye a unirme al ejercito.

Los ojos del pequeño Ishbal, se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lo siento –susurró mientras jalaba el gatillo, era joven, era débil, sin experiencia, un mero niño.

Yo era un adulto, un genio, un estratega, el mejor de mi clase, un alquimista nacional, un mero asesino, un chasquido de mis dedos y el niño cayó al suelo convertido en una masa de carne carbonizada.

_Había matado a una persona, había matado a un niño. _

Me dejé caer sobre el suelo de tierra apeñuscada y hundí las manos en mi cabeza mientras el olor de carne humana, se metía por mi nariz e impregnaba cada rincón de mí ser, sentí deseos de vomitar, tal vez lo hice, ni siquiera puedo recordarlo.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, atormentándome con la culpa, mirando el cadáver a pocos metros míos.

-Roy –sentí una palmada sobre mi hombro y el contacto humano me estremeció.

-¡Roy! –repitió la voz con fuerza, obligándome a verle, de pie y a mi lado, estaba Maes Hughes.

-¿Hughes? –Llamé entre sorprendido y extrañado, igual que yo, él había sido llamado al frente, pero él ni siquiera estaba en mi batallón, si mal no recordaba él estaba con:

-El viejo Grand dijo que no aparecías –explicó a mi pregunta no formulada - temí encontrarte muerto.

Miré a Hughes y luego el luego el cuerpo inconforme, del niño Ishbal frente a nosotros.

-Era un niño, Hughes. –Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza. Hughes miró el cuerpo, y luego a mí.

-Era un Ishbal –contestó sin mala intención, palmeó mi hombro -son nuestras ordenes.

-¿Matar civiles? –Gruñí con un nudo en la garganta - ¡¿Matar niños?!

Y lo miré desesperado, Hughes, me devolvió la mirada apesadumbrado, en aquel entonces, yo empezaba a adquirir esos ojos de asesino que me confirieron mi meses en Ishbal, Hughes, todavía no los tenía, pero no tardaría mucho en cambiar.

-Sé que en este momento parece no tener mucho sentido, pero algún día lo tendrá.

Y se sentó a mi lado, hombro con hombro, como en los viejos tiempos en la Academia Militar, cuando nuestra única preocupación quien ganaría el platillo del día y yo me quedé ahí, a su lado, rodeados del silencio absoluto seguida de una sangrienta batalla.

-¿En qué momento?

-No lo sé.

-Es demasiado – Mascullé para mí mismo, y hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos. Escuché un pesado suspiro a mi lado. E intentando poner un poco de jovialidad a su voz, sin éxito, dijo:

-¿Sabes? –Rió sin ganas - _Gracia_ hornea un delicioso pastel de manzana, cuando volvamos a casa, te invitaré a que lo pruebes.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté aún en mi precaria posición, le miré de reojo.

-Elías –Y no me veía ya más a mí, sus ojos estaban puestos en un punto lejano - nuestro primer hijo se llamara: Elías.

-Hughes –Le miré como si hubiera perdido la razón, tal vez así fuera - ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

Y él soltó una risita forzada.

-Eso me anima –Y sonrió hacia mi sinceramente - todos los días, todas las mañanas, pienso en lo que me gusta –Se encogió en hombros como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo – y veo si vale la pena luchar por ello.

Y yo lo vi con el ceño fruncido...

_¡Maldita sea... Hughes era un soñador!_

-¿Y si no vale la pena? –Pregunté cansado, mirándolo, esperando una respuesta, entonces él haciendo con sus dedos hizo una forma en alusión a una pistola, y la llevó a su sien.

-Entonces me pegare un tiro.

Le miré con los ojos bien abiertos, realmente lo haría... una vaga sonrisa apareció de entre mis labios.

-¿Lo vale, Hughes?

Y él sonrió de lado.

-Sí, realmente lo vale... –Y lanzando un profundo suspiro se volvió hacia mi -ahora, tenemos que seguir. –Y ágilmente se levantó del suelo polvoroso de esa casa, y él ofreciéndome la mano, me ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

Volví hacia atrás, a ver por última vez el cuerpo del joven, no me fue posible, Hughes con su propio cuerpo tapaba la visión a mi espalda, pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros como gesto afectuoso, me ayudó a apresurar mis pasos, Maes Hughes, era el mejor amigo que podría haber tenido jamás.

Salimos de la vivienda Ishbal, y apenas unos pasos más lejos más, chasqué mis dedos, lancé una llama contra ella, la casucha, no tardo en arder.

**00000000**

_**Gracias a la guerra uno no sólo puede morir por sus ideales, sino que incluso puede morir por los ideales de otro.  
Jaume Perich**_

_**Gracias por leer. **_

_**María de las Mareas**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Ojo de Halcón**

El primer día de mi estancia en Ishbal, un hombre cano y de aspecto aburrido, nos dio la bienvenida a las cadetes provenientes de Ciudad del Este, como buen militar nos indicó las órdenes del campamento, que ya ni siquiera recuerdo, mientras iba separando a cada fémina relegándonos a un escuadrón diferente cada una.

Suspiré pesadamente, había esperando estar en el mismo regimiento que Rebecca o alguna de mis compañeras de clases en su defecto; no nos fue posible, Rebecca y yo nos despedimos con un solemne apretón de manos, esperando volver a vernos con vida.

Mi regimiento, era liderado por el Teniente CoronelHorch, un hombre joven, aunque de aspecto cansado. El teniente ni siquiera me dio la bienvenida, y aseguro que no deseaba aprenderse mi nombre, hasta que no viera si tenía o no aptitudes para estar bajo su cargo, sin embargo si me brindó un escueto tour por el campamento que habría de ser mi hogar hasta que la guerra terminara. Él caminó entre los cuerpos de militares heridos y apesadumbrados, sin pestañear siquiera, yo desde mi postura impecable de militar le seguí mirando todo sobrecogida.

Mi trabajo era simple, limpiar el camino para que los Alquimistas Nacionales entraran al territorio enemigo. El primer día de mi llegada a Ishbal apenas una hora después de haber pisado el campamento, me cargaron de un pesado rifle, y me enseñaron una torre creada por los mismos militares, con el objetivo ya señalado.

Subí los escalones de la atalaya, con mi superior pisándome los talones, quería comprobar lo que había leído en mi expediente, si mi trabajo con las armas era tan superior, como presumían en ciudad del Este.

Intenté parecer profesional; sería, fría, analítica, pero cuando me tiré al suelo y tuve en la mira a un Ishbal, titubee.

Enfoqué la mirilla contra el campo de tiro, y fue entonces cuando vi al hombre, era un Ishbal ciertamente, pero era un civil, no traía armas, y su condición era deplorable, no debía ser más que un vagabundo, sin embargo, era la única persona en esa área, me detuve esperando indicaciones.

-¿Lo tienes en la mira? –Dijo mi superior mirándolo a través de unos enormes binoculares.

-Sí, señor –respondí con la garganta seca.

-Dispara –ordenó sin dejar de ver por los binoculares.

-Es un civil. –Respondí yo a sabiendas que mi respuesta no le salvaría la vida.

-Es un Ishbal –contestó como si esa fuera suficiente motivo para morir - ¡dispara, maldita sea!

-Sí, señor. –Contesté mientras volvía mi rostro sudoroso hacia la mirilla, ese hombre iba a morir y ni siquiera lo sabía, pensé en él y todo lo que iba a perder, familia, amigos, hijos, novia, y no tendría tiempo de despedirse.

-¡Dispara!

Cerré los ojos antes de jalar el gatillo; lo tenía en la mira no podía fallar, escuché el casquillo de metal caer al suelo, mientras mi superior exclamó satisfecho.

-Muy bien, Hawkeye, muy bien –Contestó él con una sonrisa, mientras yo sentía nauseas - han sido al menos 800 metros, estoy sorprendido.

Abrí los ojos mientras veía por la mirilla nuevamente, el hombre al que había apuntado anteriormente estaba tendido en el suelo, sin vida, una mancha rojiza se extendía bajo de él, me sentí horrorizada pero no tuve tiempo siquiera para pensarlo, 3 Ishbalitas más al ver a un compañero caído, se habían acercado a él, pude ver correr a uno de ellos seguramente en busca de ayuda, los otros dos examinaban el cadáver, quise gritarles que se alejaran que estaban en la mira, pero estada demasiado lejos, y aunque estuviera cerca, me habría fallado la voz.

-Dispara. –Escuché a mi lado y sin atreverme a poner objeción esta vez, así lo hice, dos disparos más seguidos de dos hombres de piel morena y ojos escarlatas, muertos en la arena.

Solo entonces, recibí solo una buena bienvenida, el Teniente Coronel Horch parecía muy satisfecho de tenerme en su regimiento, no se cansaba de decirlo, me presentó a mis compañeros, (que apenas se molestaron en voltearme a ver), como: "El Ojo de Halcón", mi nombre, era lo de menos, dudaba siquiera que lo supiera.

Pase los dos primeros meses en la guerra de Ishbal como francotiradora, dos meses en los cuales lleve una lista mental de todas las personas que había asesinado:

_96 hombres, 33 mujeres, 21 ancianos. _

A todos y cada uno de ellos suplicaba su perdón mientras jalaba el gatillo, un perdón que a sabiendas no obtendría nunca.

Y entonces tras dos infernales meses en esa ciudad desbastada, le vi.

Me agaché a ras del suelo, y eché sobre mis hombros mi gabardina blanca, empezaba mi turno en la torre que veía siempre con aprensión, miré de un lado a otro a través del cristal de mi arma; cazando, no era tan fácil encontrar los Ishbalitas menos aún cuando los alquimistas estaban en el distrito, era raro que los oriundos salieran si ellos estaban ahí, aún así no era tan extraño que existieran ataques sorpresas.

Mis ojos recorrieron el área, cuando me pareció notar un movimiento a espaldas de unos soldados, platicaban tranquilamente en un área de francotiradores, o los tipos eran unos idiotas, o unos soberbios, como fuera, como colegas militares no podía dejarlos morir.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta el momento en que un hombre en los huesos y evidentemente desesperado intentó atacarles por sorpresa, se giraron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero no era suficiente, un solo disparo, un casquillo en el suelo, y el Ishbal cayó al muerto sobre la arena.

Suspire.

_97 hombres, 33 mujeres y 21 ancianos. _

Deslicé pesadamente mis ojos del cadáver del Ishbal, hacia los dos militares a quienes les había salvado la vida, uno, el más alto, señalaba hacia mi torre, le pude ver hablar a su compañero por la mirilla, mis ojos se desviaron entonces al segundo militar, y su presencia, me dejó sin aliento: ahí, mirándome con indiferencia, estaba: Mustang-san.

Por unos segundos, el rifle tembló entre mis dedos y sentí el fugaz deseo de apretar el gatillo con él en la mira, estaba idéntico, sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los míos, sin saberlo, a cientos de metros de distancia, no, algo había cambiado en él, su expresión, más altiva, su mirada, sus movimientos.

Algo había cambiado en él.

-Mustang-san. –Llamé a sabiendas de que él no me escucharía.

-_Ahh_... ¿Dijiste Mustang, el Mayor Mustang?–Y mi superior se volvió curioso, mirando a través de los binoculares -Sí, lo es... –Y luego mirándome con una sonrisa torva añadió- podré congraciarme con el viejo Grand cuando sepa que uno de mis francotiradores defendió a uno de sus alquimistas.

-¿Alquimista? –Y mis ojos regresaron hacia él, no tenía dudas de las habilidades de Mustang-san, pero no pude dejar de sorprenderme al saber que ya ostentaba el titulo de Alquimista Nacional.

-El más joven de todos, el Alquimista de la Flama –respondió distraídamente–fue un gran revuelo, generalmente los alquimistas, tienen al menos 30 años al presentar el examen, dada la dificultad del mismo, pero él lo presentó apenas graduado de la academia, deberá tener unos 24 o 25.

-22 –respondí yo, levantándome e ignorando la mirada curiosa que me profería mi superior. –Permiso, para bajar a tomar mis alimentos.

El Capitán miró por sus binoculares a los militares y luego a mí, interrogante, aceptó con desdén, antes de despedirme con una cabezada seca.

-Tiene 20 minutos, Hawkeye.

-Señor. –E hice un saludo militar, sin poder evitarlo volví la vista hacia atrás, esperando ver a Mustang y su compañero, el lugar estaba desierto, solo el cadáver del Ishbal permanecía ahí donde había caído.

Bajé con pesadez las escalerillas de la torre, que para mí se había convertido en poco menos que prisión, y me acerqué al deplorable campamento militar, ignorando los gritos de agonía de los militares heridos a quienes les operaban con sus burdos instrumentos quirúrgicos, y el olor de pólvora que reinaba en el ambiente.

No, no podía prestar atención en nada, si no quería que se me revolviera el estomago, me dejé caer sobre un pedazo de madera que hacía de banquillo, alrededor de una fogata, mis compañeros de tropa me ofrecieron una taza mugrienta de té. Algunos ponían algo de licor traído por supuesto de contrabando, negué con la cabeza cuando me ofrecieron la alforja con vino. Y sin más, tomé la bebida espesa y asquerosa:

-Hola... –Y miré de reojo a un militar que se acercaba hacia mí, con un brazo en alto a señal de saludo -gracias por lo de antes –Y solo entonces pude reconocerlo como el militar al que le había salvado la vida- fuiste tú quien disparó ¿no?

Y mis ojos se volvieron hacia él, mejor dicho, hacia su compañero que en silencio y guardando distancia, intentando pasar desapercibido, me miró distraídamente, parecía no reconocerme, no lo culpaba, iba vestida totalmente diferente a la última vez que me había visto, además de la capucha sobre mi cabeza, ocultaba perfectamente mi rostro.

Me levanté dejando mi asqueroso té a un lado, y sin molestarme en contestar al militar alto y de lentes, mi vista se fijo en aquel que me habían señalado como el: Alquimista de la Flama.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mustang-san... –Y pude ver su evidente asombro dibujado en su cara, sus ojos se posaron sobre mí, y sus labios formaron una mueca mal trecha, me pareció notar al militar de lentes mirarnos extrañados, negué con la cabeza –No, quizás, debería llamarlo ahora: Mayor Mustang... ¿Se acuerda de mí?

Y se mordió los labios, y sus ojos se apagaron con extremo pesar, susurró como para que solo yo escuchara:

-¿Cómo podría olvidar?

**000000000**

_**Jamás penséis que una guerra, por necesaria o justificada que parezca, deja de ser un crimen.**_

_Ernest Hemingway_

_Gracias por leer. _

_María de las Mareas_


	13. Chapter 13

**Casa**

Miré a Riza de reojo, su figura perfecta perfilada por las llamas de la escueta fogata frente a nosotros, me recordó por unos segundos la última vez que la había visto, en su alcoba, con las rodillas sobre su pecho, con su espalda desnuda, ofreciéndome la investigación de su padre.

Hughes se había ido, ese loco e impertinente de _Carmesí_ también, solo estábamos nosotros dos, tras más de 3 años nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar, en una situación, en la cual no hubiera deseado jamás.

Riza llevó su mano hacia una taza de té pringoso y bebió distraídamente, los dos en silencio, juntos, hombro con hombro, como hacía tantos años...

No, las cosas no eran ni siquiera parecidas a los tiempos en que estudie en la casona Hawkeye.

_Ella tenía los ojos de una asesina, y no solo ella, yo también. _

Riza vació su tasa, antes de volverse hacia mí.

-Yo también tengo que irme, Mayor –dijo Riza, tras un largo momento de silencio. –Solo me dieron 20 minutos, y no quisiera llegar tarde, se levantó del madero desvencijado que hacía de silla, y yo la imité.

-Permíteme acompañarte.

-No es necesario, Mayor.

-Insisto –Repliqué yo como cuando hacía de niño, y ella sabiendo que era terco desde la tierna edad de un infante, sabía que no podría hacerme cambiar de opinión así tan fácil, así, sin decir más empezó a caminar rumbo a la torre, conmigo pisándome los talones, no fue un camino largo, pero si incomodo, ninguno de los hablaba, pero al menos yo no lo necesitaba me bastaba con saber que Riza, estaba viva y a salvo en esa torre. Los francotiradores tienen menos posibilidad de morir, que aquellos que se encuentran en medio campo de batalla.

Apreté mis puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-Aquí nos despedimos, Mayor –Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la torre.

-Sí, eso parece –Y miré la edificación con aprensión, antes de dirigirme hacia ella.

Riza, me miraba estoica y perfecta en su postura militar, esperaba dijera algo más, o se despidiera de mi con un saludo oficial, pero, no hizo más que tenderme su pequeña y fina mano como señal de despedida.

-Riza.

La tomé entre las mías, mientras ella me miraba pasivamente, entonces yo, imitando lo que hube hecho cuando era solo un infante, levanté su mano bien aprisionada entra la mía a la altura de mi boca, depositando un cálido beso en el interior de su muñeca, cerré los ojos y por un segundo me deje llevar, ahí debajo del olor a pólvora y muerte; estaba la Riza de verdad, aquella a la que había robado su primer beso, que actuaba siempre imperturbable, como si quisiera tener el control de todo, aquella que adoraba las manzanas y siempre compraba una para su padre y para mi, antes que para ella misma, aquella que me había besado tímidamente cuando me entregó la investigación de su padre y aquella que podía considerar mi mejor amiga.

Sonreí mientras abría perezosamente mis ojos, ahí frente a mí, estaba la visión más perfecta que jamás hubiera podido encontrar.

-Mayor –le escuché llamarme, pero no le contesté, levanté una mano hacia su mentón, tomándolo entre mis dedos enguantados. –Mayor. -Repitió consiente de mis intensiones, pero no me detuvo y sobra decir que yo tampoco lo hice.

Le besé apenas unos segundos y cuando me separé no pude evitar sentirme decepcionado, no fue como años atrás, dulce e inocente, en está ocasión, algo había cambiado, había sido como besar una pared; sus labios estaban fríos y agrietados por el polvo del desierto, sus mejillas pálidas, sin asomo de ningún tipo de rubor.

-Mayor –Y me miró de forma reprobable - le recuerdo que estamos en servicio.

-Lo lamento, Riza. –Y no solo me refería solo a eso–De verdad, lo lamento todo.

Y ella miró su atalaya, y luego a mí, se le estaban acabando sus 20 minutos, tal vez llegaría tarde, suspiro penosamente.

-No tienes de que disculparte.

-Tengo que –Contesté mientras llevaba una mano hacia mi cabeza - el maestro solo me pidió una cosa: cuidarte y lo he hecho increíblemente mal.

-Ya no soy una niña, Mustang-san. –Contestó ella, y la sonrisa por mis labios se extendió, miré sin disimulo a mi rubia colega, y luego lanzando un desganado suspiro, contesté:

-Créeme que lo sé.

Riza levantó una ceja, enfadada, esperaba que me reprendiera pero lo dejó pasar:

-Entré a ejercito por decisión propia y vine a esta guerra por mí misma –contestó con la seriedad que le caracterizaba- si el resultado no ha sido lo que esperaba eso es y será solo por culpa mía, ni tuya ni de mi padre, no te culpes por las decisiones de otros, yo y solo yo, soy la que tiene que afrontar las consecuencias de mis decisiones.

-Sería más sencillo –Y avancé hacia ella, intentando tomar uno de sus rubios mechones, ella dio un paso atrás, y yo bajé mi mano con desgano - solo rendirse.

-¡Eso es demasiado fácil! –Contestó con su ojos enmarcados en las largas pestañas doradas sobre mi- hemos hecho cosas horribles y dudo que algún día podamos pagar por nuestros pecados, pero rendirse no es más que la salida de un cobarde.

Apreté mis puños furiosamente, tenía razón, como siempre, era más pequeña que yo, por edad y estatura e inclusive rango militar, pero para mí, era más grande que el mismo Bradley, lancé una risotada cansada.

-Nuevamente te ofrezco una disculpa, _Hawkeye_ –Fue la primera vez que empecé a utilizar su apellido. –he pensado en ti, como lo que ya evidentemente no eres.

Sonrió con desgano, y no sin antes abrir la puerta, se volvió hacia mí:

-Debo irme.

Susurró y se marchó sin mirar atrás, yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que imitarte, por el radio se nos informó que el último sector Dariha, sería invadido esa misma tarde, se rumoraba que eran los últimos sobrevivientes de Ishbal.

Caminé por los caminos poblados de cadáveres hacia donde un soldado con arma en mano, apuntaba. Me acerqué hacia él, mirando su presa, un hombre viejo, herido de bala en el abdomen, y un perro muerto entre sus piernas.

-Anciano –llamé –eres el último ¿hay algo que quieras decir?

Y el rió ante mi sorpresa, levantó sus ojos apagados y sin dejar de sonreír, solo dijo dos pequeñas palabras.

_-Te maldigo. _

Un chasquido de mis dedos y fue suficiente, me di media vuelta y yo informé a mi base, el último Ishbal muerto por mi propia mano, me maldijo, razón de sobra tenía para hacerlo.

Regresé a mi campamento con aire cansino, busqué sin querer alguna cara conocida, Hughes, Riza, alguien, nadie, ninguno de los dos estaba cerca, aunque no era creyente, recé una apresurada plegaria a Dios, porque ambos estuvieran con vida.

Me senté pesadamente contra una piedra enorme, seguro residuos de alguna batalla, y suspiré, la guerra finalmente había terminado.

Miré desde lejos a mis compañeros militares, todos sin excepción se les veía irrefutablemente contentos, jocosos, alegres, esperanzados, finalmente la idea de dejar esas tierras polvorientas, estaba a nada de ser solo un mero sueño.

La guerra había concluido, todos los distritos estaban bajo orden militar, nos había informado por todos los medios posibles, ¡Debía estar contento!

_¿Entonces porque no lo sentía así? ¿Por qué no podía unirme a sus gritos de júbilo de mis camaradas? _

_¿Por qué me sentía tan ajeno cuando me invitaron un trago mis subordinados?_

Sonreí con desgano.

Porque no sabía ni siquiera el nombre de ninguno de ellos.

_Fabio, Charlie, Richard, Alberto, Denno, Alessandro. _

Se presentaron ante mí, en el último día de mi estancia en Ishbal, todos y cada uno miembros de mi batallón, ni siquiera los conocía, eran ajenos a mí, si hubieran muerto durante la batalla ni siquiera lo hubiera sabido.

Me aseguraron que estaban contentos con mi actuación, orgullosos de haber sido protegidos por El Alquimista de la Flama.

Me despedí de ellos con un saludo militar. Con una sola frase escapando de entre mis labios.

_-Gracias por sobrevivir._

Pero en realidad, no me importaba, solo había dos personas que realmente deseaba sobrevivieran, el primero, palmeó mi espalda con una sonrisa desganada en los labios, le vi a través de sus gafas rotas, en una mano llevaba aprisionada la única carta que hubo llegado a sus manos.

Y la segunda. Ahí pequeña y alejada de todas las celebraciones de los militares, estaba ella, a pie de un montículo con un madero cual tumba, me acerqué hacia Riza, sin siquiera despedirme de Hughes, él no intentó seguirme.

-¿No vas a regresar? –pregunté mientras ella seguía aplanando la tierra con sus manos. –Te van a dejar atrás - No me respondió, y entonces yo, mirando el madero con expresión apesadumbrada, miré lo que creí fuera más que un simple compañero.

-¿Es un camarada?

-No... Es un niño Ishabalita, le dispararon y le dejaron al lado del camino.

-Vámonos –y tendí mi mano hacia ella, ni siquiera se molesto en voltearme a ver -La guerra ha terminado

-No –Y sus ojos siguieron clavados en el madero –La batalla de Ishbal, no ha terminado dentro de mi... tengo que pedirle un favor, Mustang-san.

Y no pude pasar por alto, que había dejado mi titulo de Mayor por un lado, como si estuviéramos hablando nuevamente como hacía años atrás.

-Por favor, queme y triture mi espalda.

Y por unos segundos me quedé en blanco, ¿realmente me había pedido eso?, la pequeña imagen de Riza sobre el montículo de tierra, ofreciéndome su espalda, me confirmaba su petición, la sangre se agolpó en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué estás...? –Grité furioso - ¡No hay forma en que yo pueda...!

-Al menos –Y me pareció verla encogerse en su lugar apesadumbrada –Si no puedo reparar esto, entonces al menos evitaré que nazca un nuevo Alquimista de Fuego, así los secretos que tiene mi espalda, no podrán ser usados, y así podré dejar a un lado los vínculos con mi padre y la alquimia para llegar a ser solo Riza Hawyeke...

-...

-Por favor.

Y sus profundos ojos castaños se encontraron con los míos, me saqué de dentro de mí chaqueta militar mis guantes con el símbolo que el maestro, hubo dejado bajo mi cuidado. Me dio la espalda, nuevamente, y ahí esperando en silencio, lejos de cualquier militar que pudiera vernos y juzgarnos.

Un mero chasquido y cambiaria para siempre su vida, yo lo sabía, ella también, pero era apenas una pequeña parte del precio que ambos debíamos de pagar por nuestros pecados.

Un solo chasquido, había arrebatado vidas a inocentes en esa guerra, mujeres, niños, meros civiles. Pero nada de ello se comparaba con ésto, nada de ello, prometí protegerla, y ahora la lastimaría yo mismo con mis propias manos...

_¿Dios, si de verdad existes... realmente me he equivocado tanto?_

_¡Yo... solo quería ayudar a la gente! _

Riza me miró de soslayó, no pude evitar temblar, sus ojos dorados se postraron en mi, sonrió con gentileza, sabía que no me culparía, sabía que podía perdonarme...

_¿Pero podría perdonarme alguna vez yo?_

-Roy. _  
_

Cerré los ojos... un simple chasquido...

Riza cayó al piso mugriento de Ishbal, con quemaduras de tercer grado mancillando su piel, rápidamente contacté al único doctor de mi confianza en esa guerra un tal _Knox_, parecía ser el único medico decente entre todos, y tras asegurarme, que estaba en buenas manos, regresé a casa.

**0000000000000**

**_Lo que dejamos atrás y lo que tenemos por delante no son nada comparado con lo que llevamos dentro._**  
**_Ralph Waldo Emerson_**

**_Gracias por leer. _**

**_María de las Mareas_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Niño**

Miré la precaria carreta que nos había servido de transporte con enfado, había pasado al menos una hora sentada en las toscas tablas de la que estaba compuesta, y la idea de volverme a montar a ella no me emocionaba en lo más mínimo, menos aún llevando falda militar, me acaricié el puente de la nariz con desgano, odiaba de corazón a aquel que sugirió que las mujeres debíamos vestir con la ropa de gala militar cuando existieran misiones de reclutamiento militar, en el caso de los hombres, los trajes eran prácticamente iguales, en el caso de las mujeres, el diseño variaba solo un poco cambiando los pantalones por faldas largas.

Una mano masculina y enguantada se extendió delante de mi nariz, y yo levanté los ojos solo para encontrarme con un Roy Mustang sonriendo seductoramente.

-Permítame, teniente. –Y yo pasé por alto su gesto, apoyé mis manos sobre la carreta y subí a ella impulsada solamente por mis brazos.

-Le agradezco, teniente coronel, pero como ve –Y sacudí el polvo y astillas que se pegaron en mi ropa- no era necesario.

Y él me regresó la mirada con un rictus en su ceja, si hubiéramos estado solos seguramente habría hecho un gran escándalo, miró de reojo al guía de la precaria carreta y cualquier opinión que tuviera se la guardó para él.

-¿Van a venir estos niños? –Pregunté apenas empezó a andar la carreta y la casa de los Rockbell se hacía cada vez más pequeña a la lejanía.

-Lo harán. –Y pareció olvidar su enfado por unos segundos.

-Pareces muy confiado –Respondí yo - ése chico, Edward, parece como si no fuera a recuperarse nunca.

-¿Eso crees? -Y me miró de forma arrogante -Debiste haber visto sus ojos, tenía el irrefutable brillo de la determinación –Su sonrisa se amplió - me recordó a mí, cuanto tenía su edad.

Y encontré divertida su observación, alcé las cejas:

-¿Insinúas que ese niño podría ser como tú?

Y el rió con esa posee de Casanova eterno.

-No sea insensata teniente –Y sacudió sus mechones oscuros con galantería - ese niño jamás podría ser como yo.

Y yo luché por no sonreír.

-Ciertamente, teniente coronel, después de todo, ese niño realizó una transmutación humana con solo 11 años, supongo que compararlo con usted es ser injusta con el pequeño Edward-kun.

Y las palabras de elogio para él mismo quedaron ahogadas tras una mueca maltrecha, él me miró sin poder evitar hacer un puchero y fingiendo estar preocupado en saber en cuanto tiempo más llegaríamos a la estación de tren, me dio la espalda.

Aproveché ese momento para sonreír, a veces el teniente coronel actuaba como un niño de once años, sin embargo aunque sus acciones infantiles (que no eran pocas) podían sacar de quiso a más de alguno, no podía negarse que era una persona ciento por ciento confiable y de fiar, de no ser así, jamás hubiera aceptado regresar al ejercito y estar bajo su mando.

**0000000000**

_-¿Así que finalmente ha decidido elegir este camino? –Y él me miró tras el enorme escritorio de cedro con las manos entrelazadas. _

_-Si –Respondí ignorando como aún las cicatrices en mi espalda empezaban a doler bajo las vendas, se nos había otorgado a los heridos de guerra, incapacidad por tres meses, yo volví al ejército solo 20 días después de que él, quemó mi espalda. –lo escogí por mí misma y me puse este uniforme por mi voluntad. _

_-¿Cuál es su especialidad? –Preguntó él por mero protocolo ambos sabíamos perfectamente cuál era mi especialidad. _

_-Armas de fuego –respondí, sin dejar de verle una sola vez, él miraba distraídamente su correspondencia, una carta rosada, inclusive ahí aún recibía las cartas de sus admiradoras, sonreí con desdén -son buenas, a diferencia de una espada o un cuchillo no deja la sensación de que una persona muere en tus manos._

_Y sus ojos se clavaron en mí, la carta a medio abrir quedó olvidada. _

_-Eso es un engaño –Contestó él mirándome con esos profundos ojos azabaches - ¿así que pretende engañarse a sí misma y continuar ensuciándose las manos?_

_-Correcto –Y accedí con mi cabeza- nosotros los soldados debemos ser los únicos que se ensucien las manos y derramen sangre, debe ser suficiente que solo nosotros pasemos por algo como Ishbal. _

_Entrelazó sus manos intentando parecer profesional, pero delante de mí, no me parecía tener a un militar de alto rango, lo veía como a ese viejo amigo que pasó cuatro buenos años bajo el techo de nuestra casa. _

_Cerró los ojos con pesar y lanzó un suspiro. _

_En ese momento pensé que me despacharía, que me gritaría que el maestro Hawkeye no hubiera querido jamás eso para mí, podría haberse inventado cualquier excusa para correrme del ejército, en ese momento él era Mayor, y yo solo un Sargento recientemente ascendida, sin embargo, no lo hizo. _

_El mayor Mustang se levantó de golpe y apoyando sus manos sobre su escritorio decretó mi cargo. _

_-Será mi asistente. –Y yo le miré en silencio –Quiero que cuide mi espalda –Y yo le miré como si fuera solo un lenguaje privado que solo nosotros dos podríamos entender - ¿entiende? Confiare mi espalda a usted, significa que podrá dispararme en cualquier momento, si me salgo del camino máteme con esas manos, le doy permiso para eso. _

_Y yo miré el suelo. _

_¿Matarle? Había sugerido... que lo matara si no era lo que yo pensara correcto... no... Lo había ordenado.  
_

_-¿Me seguirá? –Preguntó él tras unos segundos, y yo ni siquiera me detuve a pensar. _

_-Entendido. –Confiaba en ese hombre, del mismo modo que él lo hacía en mí -Si ese es su deseo lo seguiré hasta el infierno. _

**0000000000**

-Teniente, hemos llegado a la estación –La voz de mi superior me sacó de mis cavilaciones, el camino no me había parecido tan largo y penoso como la primera vez, miré a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta de que era cierto, frente a nosotros una campirana estación de tren se extendía ante nosotros. -¿Se encuentra bien, teniente? –Preguntó él mientras se bajaba de la carreta de un brinco - Está un poco pálida.

-Sí, perfectamente, teniente coronel. –Contesté yo, sin prestarle atención, el guía ya se había adelantado a nosotros y lo podía ver en la taquilla comprando los boletos para regreso a la ciudad del este.

-Tal vez el viaje la haya agotado, podríamos descansar un par de horas antes de partir.

El moreno miró el enorme reloj de la estación pasaban 20 minutos del medio día, si mi memoria no me fallaba el tren de regreso a casa, arribaría en menos de 15 minutos, me acerqué hacia el borde de la carreta.

-No hace falta señor, Rizembul no tiene tanta demanda ferrocarrilera, como ciudad del Este, si perdemos este tren habremos de esperar hasta mañana.

-No me importaría compartir un cuarto de hotel por una noche con usted, teniente. –Contestó él con una sonrisa coqueta.

Y yo le miré enfadada desde mi lugar, no podía creer que ese mismo hombre que me hubo confiado su espalda era el mismo perverso que hacía cualquier declaración inapropiada a la menor oportunidad.

-Aunque dudo que en este pequeño pueblo exista un hotel, estoy segura que a nuestro eficiente guía le importará. –Respondí molesta, mirando desde mi lugar la altura de la carreta definitivamente odiaba las faldas militares.

-¿Podría hacerme el honor, teniente? –Y nuevamente la mano enguantada de él, se posó frente a mí, yo de pie sobre la carreta era mucho más alta que él, tuvo que levantar su mano por encima de su cabeza, cerré los ojos y lancé un suspiro, teníamos poco tiempo, todavía faltaba entregar la carreta a su dueño original y abordar el tren, alargué mi mano hacia él.

-Le agradezco, teniente coro... –Pero ni siquiera me dejó terminar mi oración, en un movimiento que me tomó por sorpresa el alargó sus manos asiéndome firmemente por la cintura, y como si no pesara más que una pluma me bajó de la carreta hasta el piso.

-¡Ya está! –respondió él, sin siquiera darme tiempo para discutir, miré por unos segundos al moreno, él a su vez, me miraba con esa expresión de chico listo que tanto me fastidiaba, y yo le fulminaba con la mirada, miré con disimulo a mi alrededor, solo estaba el viejo soldado que hizo de guía, que ni siquiera nos prestaba atención. –No nos ha visto nadie, teniente.

-No por ello deja de ser inapropiado, señor.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta para un futuro... –Y luego sonriendo como si ya lo esperara añadió- ahora por favor, podrías bajar tu arma. –Y yo enarqué una ceja con una sonrisa torva en mis labios, aunque nuestro trabajo en la actualidad era en su mayoría prácticamente administrativo, mis habilidades con las armas no se había deteriorado ni un poco, en una fracción de segundo había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para sacar mi fiel pistola del arnés a mi cadera, y empuñarla contra el abdomen de mi superior, bajé la pistola y la aseguré antes de volver a cargarla en su funda.

-Andando teniente coronel, debemos regresar a ciudad del este.

00000000000000

_**En la adversidad una persona es salvada por la esperanza.  
Menandro de Atenas**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**María de las Mareas. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Elysia**

Miré el camino agreste que se desdibujaba rápidamente a través de las ventanas del tren, apreté mis manos en puño, sin importarme arrugar un papel entre mis dedos, moví mi rodilla con nerviosismo, tamborilee mis dedos contra el apoyabrazos de mi asiento.

_¿Por qué demonios el tren no iba más rápido?_

-Teniente Coronel –Dijo una voz que conocía de sobra a mi lado, y yo me volví a ver a mi subordinada, ella apoyó una fina mano sobre mía por apenas unos segundos en señal de mudo apoyo.

Y yo dejé de tamborilear mis dedos con nerviosismo, miré nuevamente el comunicado que me había entregado Havoc apenas había llegado a mi oficina en Ciudad del Este.

_Urgente, Maes Hughes, Hospital Militar. _

Seguido del número de cuarto y la dirección de un Hospital Militar en Ciudad Central, donde residía.

Nada más; no se nos informó de su estado, o cual era el motivo para estar hospitalizado, sin embargo, Havoc me informó que se utilizaron las líneas militares, y que habían hecho inca píe en que era extremadamente urgente, no se me podía culpar por pensar lo peor.

Doblé el papel apresuradamente mientras por las ventanas veía los edificios enormes y las calles de concreto, no tardaríamos en llegar a Ciudad Central.

Bajamos de tren, sin que este estuviera totalmente parado, un eficiente guarda de vías, intentó detenernos, pero yo ostenté (como no) mi grado militar, seguido de mi título como alquimista, ninguno hizo el menor intento de detenernos nuevamente.

Llegamos al hospital apenas 4 horas después del comunicado que llegó a nuestra oficina de Ciudad del Este, el viaje en tren era largo, pero esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Traspasé las puertas del edificio militar con pasos presurosos, ignorando toda clase de cortesías, siempre me ha ufanado de ser un caballero y jamás pasar una puerta sin no dejar antes pasar a una dama, como en el caso de Hawkeye. Esta vez, la dejé en la entrada, y no fue hasta llegar a la recepción que me detuve.

-Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang -dije atropelladamente –Vengo a ver a Maes Hughes.

Y la guapa recepcionista, (que en cualquier otro momento hubiera intentando seducir), sonrió, me dio indicaciones del cuarto y cómo llegar:

_Seguir derecho por el pasillo de la izquierda, doblar en el primer recoveco subir las escaleras, y girar en el primer pasillo hacia la izquierda. _

-Ahí podrá ver la habitación del señor Hughes, es la primera puerta a su dere... ¡Oiga!

Ni siquiera la dejé terminar, pasando por alto mis modales tan bien enseñados por Madame, me eché a correr, ignorando la voz de Hawkeye a mis espaldas y la reprimenda de la recepcionista, después de todo estaba en un hospital.

Llegué al cuarto de habitación tras seguir la ruta que me indicaron y apenas confirmé el número entré como un bólido.

-¡Hughes! –Y mi voz se quebró en la última palabra, me faltaba el aire.

Y el mismo me respondió.

-¡_Oy_! –Levantó su mano a señal de saludo – ¡Roy, viniste! –Y mi mejor amigo me sonrió alegremente.

Casi sentí que las piernas no me sostenían, ahí frente a mí, estaba Hughes perfectamente sano he de añadir, a su lado, su esposa Gracia en cama, y una bebe entre sus brazos.

-Buenas tardes, Mustang-san –me saludó su mujer, con un hilillo de voz, se veía a simple vista, agotada.

-¿Qué... qué... demonios?

-_Shhhhh_ –me mandó callar él – ¡vas a asustarla! –Contestó mientras señalaba con el dedo índice al pequeño manojo de sabanas que se movían pausadamente entre los brazos de su madre.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunté yo, conteniendo la nota histérica que quería salir de entre mis labios.

-¡Mejor que bien! –Respondió él, con alegría y luego añadiendo como si no fuera evidente dijo: -¡Soy padre!- y yo me sentí como si me hubiera echado un balde de agua fría, me dejé caer en un mullido sillón para la visitas, estaba agotado. Hawkeye a los pocos segundos entró, miró todo como si ya se lo esperara y luego fijó su vista en mí.

-Ahh... teniente, lo lamento.

-No tiene de que disculparse, señor, pero le aconsejaría no volver a echarse a correr nuevamente – Añadió ella con firmeza - le recuerdo que éste es un hospital.

-Sí, lo sé... lo lamento.

-Mayor Hughes –dijo ella volviéndose hacia la pareja -Gracia-san, muchas felicidades.

-¡Gracias, Hawkeye! –Contestó él, con una sonrisa que yo tenía deseos de borrarle de la cara.

-No te ves ni siquiera sorprendida. –dije yo, mirándole desde mi lugar de forma nada grata.

-Si el Teniente Coronel –contestó ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado - hubiera entrado con normalidad, podría haberse dado cuenta que estaba entrando en la sección de maternidad.

-Ella tiene razón, Roy –dijo Hughes con una sonrisa que me estaba enfermando.

-Hughes. –Y le lancé la peor de mis miradas, que él tomó por supuesto a broma.

-¡Vaya! –Dijo él poniendo una mano en el mentón, como si hubiera encontrado un impresionante hallazgo –Veo que poner urgente en el mensaje si fue bastante eficiente.

Y yo sentí deseos de gritar, había hecho un viaje en tren de 4 horas, con el estomago hecho un nudo, pensando que mi mejor amigo estaba agonizando o algo aún peor, me puse en pie de un brinco, enumerando sus faltas.

-¡Usaste las líneas militares para informarme del nacimiento de tu hijo! – Alcé la voz con el orgullo herido - además mentiste a un superior, podrías ser sancionado por...

-Hija –me interrumpió con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro.

-¿Qué?

– ¡Es una niña!... mira –Y alargó sus brazos hacia su esposa, donde el puñado de cobijas se movió un poco, tomó con la torpeza de padre primerizo a la bebé y se volvió hacia mí. –Aún no se las he presentado como debería, ella es: Elysia Hughes... ¡di hola, Elysia!

Pero evidentemente su hija no me contestó, así que miré a la criatura, se veía aún más pequeña entre los brazos de él, jamás había visto un recién nacido, y no pude evitar sorprenderme de lo feo que son los bebes cuando nacen, estaba rojiza, hinchada, poco menos que calva y sus ojos (igualmente hinchados) firmemente cerrados.

-¿Verdad que es preciosa? –preguntó él, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, y yo por mera cortesía moví la cabeza de forma afirmativa, mientras seguía examinando la pequeña recién nacida.

-¡Cárgala! –dijo Hughes, alargando sus brazos hacia mí y yo di un paso atrás como si me hubiera sugerido cargar un virus mortal.

-No –negué rápidamente.

-¡Anda, cárgala! –Insistió él, mientras yo di un nuevo paso hacia atrás.

-No soy bueno para eso. –Negué rotundamente.

-¿Qué harás cuando tengas tus propios hijos? –Preguntó él mirándome por encima de sus gafas, y yo tomando una pose altiva, contesté:

-Si el improbable día de que yo tenga hijos llega, mi mujer habrá de cárgalos. –Finalicé alzando la nariz.

Y pude ver en sus ojos una expresión de malignidad, nuevamente había caído como un tonto.

-¿Y qué tal tú, Hawkeye?

Y yo sentí deseos de incinerar a Hughes en ese mismo instante, aunque él no sabía en su totalidad todo lo que había pasado entre Riza y yo, tenía sus sospechas, y no dejaba pasar por alto cualquier situación para sugerirlo.

-_Ahhh_ –y Hawkeye me miró a mí y luego a Gracia, como si buscara la aprobación de alguien –No sé cómo hacerlo. – Pero él ya depositaba a la pequeña bebé entre sus brazos.

-Es fácil, solo sostén bien su cabeza –Dijo Gracia desde su lugar, mientras yo veía a mi teniente, tomar a la bebé como seguramente hubiera hecho yo, con manos torpes como si temiera hacerle daño si la apretujaba más de la cuenta.

-Lo haces bien, Hawkeye. –Felicitó Hughes y en voz baja golpeteándome las costillas con un codo, añadió -¿no crees, Roy?

-Voy a encontrar la forma de vengarme, Hughes, lo sabes. –respondí yo en voz igualmente baja, mis ojos seguían prendados en Riza ella miraba a la bebé y yo me sorprendí de lo delicada que lucía, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

-Algún día me lo agradecerás. –Replicó Hughes, y mi subordinada entonces se volvió hacia nosotros, con una expresión benevolente en el rostro.

-Es una bebe hermosa, Mayor. –Y sonaba sincera, yo miré a la pequeña bebé entre los brazos de Hawkeye, y la vi de otra forma, su pequeña nariz, su piel suave, las pestañas diminutas, sus manitas firmemente cerradas, la pelusilla rubia sobre su cabeza, Riza tenía razón, era hermosa.

-Tal vez. –Respondí con una sonrisa extendiéndose por mi rostro.

Y ella, sin decir más, depositó nuevamente a la pequeña Elysia entre los brazos de su padre.

**000000000000**

_**Un niño siempre puede enseñar tres cosas a un adulto: a ponerse contento sin motivo, a estar siempre ocupado con algo y a saber exigir con todas sus fuerzas aquello que desea.  
**__**Paulo Coelho**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer. **_

_**María de las Mareas**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Copas**

-¡Es un imbécil! –chilló Rebecca, mientras se bebía de un sorbo todo el contenido de su copa de cristal.

-Rebecca, te recuerdo que mañana es día hábil.

-Ya... –bufó ella, llenando la copa nuevamente hasta el tope, tirando sin querer un poco de vino tinto sobre la mesa. –Diré que estoy enferma –dijo arrastrando la lengua.

Y suspiré pesadamente, cuando Rebecca llamó a la oficina con voz ligeramente temblorosa como si se recuperara de un mal resfriado y pidiera casi sin voz, encontrarnos en un _pub_ cercano apenas saliera del trabajo, esperaba algo por el estilo, he de reconocer que no era la primera vez (y estaba segura que tampoco sería la última) que mi mejor amiga se refugiaba en mí; cuando alguno de sus tantos novios le; en palabras textuales de Rebecca: "había roto el corazón", pero siempre tenía la ilusa esperanza de que Rebecca se controlara un poco más en cada nueva decepción amorosa, cabe señalar, que nunca lo había hecho.

-Solicitaran un comprobante médico. –Respondí yo, con las cejas enarcadas.

–No hay ningún problema –Repitió Rebecca sin enfocar a nada en particular - lo tengo ya todo planeado.

-Claro –respondí sin demasiada atención, mientras discretamente pedía a un camarero cercano que se llevara la... (Había perdido ya la cuenta), enésima botella de vino que había pedido Rebecca y ahora descansa a media mesa, Rebecca no estaba en condiciones de beber una sola gota más de alcohol.

–Si tú superior se entera de que has faltado por una borrachera, estarás en problemas –Sentencié a sabiendas de que no le importaría en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera me escuchó, mi morena compañera estaba inmersa en un triste soliloquio.

-¿Por qué no me quiso, Riza? –Chilló ella, logrando que varios comensales de ése pub nos vieran llenos de curiosidad -¡¿Por qué no lo hizo?!

Y no pude hacer más que suspirar desganada, ¿Realmente me estaba preguntado eso a mí?

_Ja... como si yo pudiera contestar ésa pregunta... _

Y la imagen de cierto Teniente Coronel, saliendo por la puerta principal con una molesta actitud petulante y una carta rosa y perfumada en mano, hacia apenas un par de horas atrás, arribó como un mal chiste hacia mí, hice una mueca molesta; Roy Mustang estaría en éstos momentos enredado en las sabanas de su nueva conquista; yo aguantando las incongruencias de una loca despechada y borracha.

Volví a suspirar:

-Desconozco el porqué, Rebecca Catalina, aunque si te emborrachabas con él como lo haces conmigo, es probable que eso te haya restando algunos puntos –Repliqué con descuido, mientras solicitaba a un mesero cercano que nos trajera la cuenta lo más pronto posible.

-Él era perfecto, Riza, ¡era el indicado! –repitió Rebecca intentando beber más de la copa, ya vacía, y penosamente un par de lagrimas solitarias rodaron por sus mejillas.

Miré con preocupación a mi compañera.

Alguna veces simplemente no entendía a Rebecca, ella al igual que yo, formábamos parte de las llamadas: "heroínas de Ishbal"; había pasado por difíciles situaciones en la guerra y las había enfrentado (por lo que supe después) con una serenidad y madurez, que estaba segura no poseía.

Sin falta de modestia he de admitir que Rebecca es un poco menos hábil que yo, en cuanto al manejo de armas, pero no se podía negar que era, y probablemente continuaba siendo un excelente miembro de ejército.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué actuaba como una niña? Cuando uno de la interminable lista de sus pasados novios, no era lo que ella esperaba.

-Algún día llegara el indicado, no tienes porque aferrarte a quien no debe ser. –Contesté al tiempo que agradecía con una sonrisa al mesero que llegaba con nuestra cuenta; solté un par de billetes dentro de la carpeta negra que contenía la factura, sin detenerme a esperar ningún cambio, que tomara el mesero lo que sobrara de propina, y me parecía poco por estar aguantando los quejidos de mi amiga.

Cuando me volví hacia ella, descubrí con sorpresa que me miraba furiosamente:

-¡¿Qué no debo aferrarme a quien no debe ser?! –Chilló Rebecca mirándome y señalándome con un dedo acusante -¿Eso lo dices tú, cuando estas tan firmemente aferrada a ése idiota de Mustang?

Y la acusación de mi morena amiga me hizo contener el aliento, miré discretamente a mi alrededor, esperando que no hubiera compañeros militares cercanos, a simple vista no, miré a Rebecca desaprobatoriamente.

-Rebecca... –Intenté hablar, pero ella no me escuchaba.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?! ¡¿Cómo puedes _seguir aferrada_ a él cuando se encama con cualquiera?!

El corazón me dio un vuelco, sentía la garganta seca y un ínfimo deseo de largarme y dejar sola a mi compañera en el bar ¡Que se las ingeniara para llegar sola a casa!

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerlo, Riza?! –Continuó ella, y yo apreté los puños - ¿Cuándo sabes que él y tú nunca...? –Siguió ella y por un segundo, me pareció ver a Rebecca realmente afligida. -¿Cómo lo haces? –Y su voz se quebró en la última oración.

Me mordí los labios antes de contestar, sentía un nudo en la garganta, que no tenía nada que ver con lo poco que había bebido:

-Te recuerdo que el Teniente Coronel, es solo mi jefe, Rebecca Catalina, lo que él haga o deje de hacer en sus ratos libres, no me incumbe –Afirmé con frialdad, mientras me ponía en pie. – ¡Anda! – Le incité jaloneándole de un brazo, ya habíamos hecho demasiado el ridículo juntas, me colgué ambos bolsos cruzados sobre el pecho para no perderlos –Debemos irnos. ¿Puedes pararte? –E intenté sostenerle de un brazo, temiendo que fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo Rebecca se soltó de un manotazo poniéndose penosamente en pie con un traspié.

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola, perfectamente, gracias.

Y conmigo siguiéndole los pasos, cuidando de que no cayera violentamente contra una de las mesas o el duro piso del local, salimos del pub; estaba lloviendo a cantaros...

_-Puf... _

No podía negar que ése día se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno, por fortuna había dejado mi coche muy cerca, pero subir a una persona pasada en copas en el asiento de copiloto y si ésa persona peor aún era Rebecca, (que de ser sinceras era insoportable sobria, peor aún bebida), no podía decirse que fuera una tarea fácil, 10 minutos más tarde, caladas hasta los huesos y con Rebecca a mi lado, nos dirigimos hacia el departamento de mi amiga.

Encendí las luces de mi vehículo, mientras separaba los empapados mechones rubios de sobre mis ojos, eche un rápido vistazo a mi reloj de pulsera, pasaban de las dos de la mañana; bufé, todavía tenía que recorrer media ciudad para dejar a Rebecca en su casa y volver a la mía, contuve un bostezo; manteniendo bien firme el volante del vehículo, si contaba con mucha suerte, podía estar llegando a mi propia casa a las 3 de la mañana para poder dormir un par de horas antes de irme al trabajo.

_-Si... tal vez. _

Un semáforo en rojo, me indicó que me detuviera y así lo hice, mirando discretamente a la persona a mi lado, Rebecca se había quedado callada repentinamente, con la cabeza recargada en al asiento del copiloto, se removió en su lugar; solo esperaba que no vomitara dentro del automóvil.

-¿Riza? –Me llamó Rebecca con voz trémula, parecía que el frío de la noche y las heladas gotas de lluvia calando contra su piel le habían bajado un poco la borrachera.

-¿Si, Rebecca Catalina? –Y pise con suavidad el acelerador, el semáforo había cambiado a verde.

-Gracias por todo.

Miré de reojo a mi compañera, negué con la cabeza, no se podía negar que Rebecca era una cabezona cuando se lo proponía, pero tampoco podía negar que tenía un buen corazón.

-No es nada, Rebecca, solo te agradeceré que para próximas ocasiones, controles un poco tu gusto por la bebida.

Rebecca rió entre dientes:

-No prometo nada... –Y volviendo su cara hacia la ventana, guardó silencio por el resto del camino, cosa que realmente le agradecí, era agradable manejar en silencio, unos 30 minutos más tarde, llegamos a nuestro destino, detuve mi automóvil frente a un edificio alto de departamentos, en el cual sabía vivía mi amiga, intenté ayudarla a bajar, pero ella se negó.

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola, gracias.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te ayude a subir?

-No es necesario –Respondió Rebecca con voz queda. –Ahora solo quiero llegar y dormir, tú también debes hacerlo.

-Muy bien... –Respondí, agradecía sinceramente el gesto, tal vez podría dormir un poco más de lo que tenía planeado: -que pases buenas noches. –Dije al notar las manos de mi amiga levantando el seguro de la puerta del copiloto, sin embargo, apenas lo levantó, se detuvo, no me veía, no veía a nada en particular, tenía la vista gacha. Le miré pacientemente, solo esperaba que no soltara otro discurso del porque no encontraba un novio idóneo.

-Riza... –Y miró sus manos sobre su regazo.

-¿Si? –Y me pareció verla morderse los labios.

-Lamento lo que dije de Mustang.

Parpadeé un par de veces sorprendida, sabía de sobra que Rebecca, jamás se retractaba de sus palabras, o mucho menos disculparse por nada... hacerlo significaba para ella y para mí más de lo que hubiera creído, sonreí.

-Con quien deberías disculparte debería ser con el Teniente Coronel, no conmigo, después de todo, no dijiste nada sobre él, que no fuera verdad.

E intentando restarle importancia, intenté mostrarle la mejor de mis sonrisas, cosa que no pude hacer, puesto que ella soltó de repente:

-Tú lo amas ¿verdad?

Y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirarla en silencio; Rebecca no era ninguna tonta, sabía más de lo que creía, de forma casi inconsciente mi mano hacia espalda.

No me sonrojé ni balbuce como una adolescente, después de todo lo sabía... sabía la respuesta a ésa pregunta, lo sabía desde que había tenido 14 años, sabía que lo que sentía por él y sabía perfectamente que eso había influenciado gran parte de las decisiones de mi vida.

Fuera la lluvia había amainado, ahora era solo una suave brisa.

Rebecca rió sin ganas, mientras yo (aún en silencio) la veía abrir abría la puerta y salir como un bólido del automóvil.

-No tienes que contestar, lo sé... te he visto como lo miras –sonrió con resignación - admiro eso de ti, pero no sé como lo haces... yo jamás podría hacerlo.

Y sin decir más, cerró la puerta tras de si, dejándome sola en medio de la noche.

**000000000000**

_**El verdadero amigo es aquel que está a tu lado cuando preferiría estar en otra parte.  
****Lew Wein**_

_**Gracias por leer. **_

_**María de las Mareas.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Perro Militar**

-¿Coronel Mustang? –Llamó mi asistente desde la puerta, mientras yo firmaba presurosamente unos papeles que había dejado se acumularan desde hacía un par de días, aunque juraría que el día anterior habían sido menos.

-Sí. –Respondí yo sin apartar la vista de mis documentos.

-Edward Elric, está aquí. –Y solo entonces me detuve, mis ojos se volvieron hacia mi asistente, ella de pie junto a la puerta se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, detrás de ella estaba el pequeño rubio que reconocía a ese nombre, entorné mis ojos contra él, había pasado un año desde la última vez que lo había visto y no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver semejante cambio, además de haber dejado atrás la silla de ruedas en la que había estado postrado la última vez que lo vi, tenía un semblante arrogante y adusto con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho me daba a entender que no estaba nada conforme con estar ahí.

Mis ojos rápidamente volaron hacia su pierna y brazo que sabía faltantes, habían sido remplazados, ocultos detrás de ropas negras y rojas, basto solo un movimiento para que el sonido del rechinido del metal apenas perceptible me hiciera comprender lo que pasaba.

_Automails_.

Sonreí, si mal no recordaba la anciana que lo había acogido era una excelente técnica de automails.

-Así que –Y crucé mis manos delante de mi - has decidido unirte al ejército, Edward Elric.

-No es que tuviera mejores opciones –Respondió el renacuajo de mal modo y yo tuve que luchar por no echarme a reír; ese niño era un insolente, atrás había quedado el chiquillo de ojos caídos y lastimosos.

-Veo que has reparado tu brazo y pierna. –Afirmé señalándolo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-La abuela y Winry son buenas en lo que hacen. –Y dobló su brazo para mostrarme que sus movimientos eran precisos.

-Eso veo –Y sonreí orgulloso de las agallas del pequeño, era bien sabido que los remplazos de alguna extremidad eran muy dolorosos, la recuperación e implementación de esas prótesis hacían llorar a más de un adulto, sin embargo ese niño lo afrontaba con la mayor madurez.

Y volviéndome hacia la teniente, llamé:

-Teniente ¿ha preparado todo? –Y ella con la eficiencia que la caracterizaba me entregó una carpeta con el nombre de Edward Elric, escrito en la pestaña.

-Sí, señor. –Y yo leí el expediente que ella me tendió con toda la información que sería requerida para que ese niño presentara el examen del alquimista nacional.

-¿Preparar? –Dijo él con una ceja en alto.

-Tuvimos que solicitar un permiso especial para que presentaras el examen de alquimista nacional -Expliqué yo distraídamente -no pensaras que un _niño_ –Y pude ver su tensión cuando le recordé lo que era -podría entrar al ejercito así de fácil.

-Supongo que no. –Respondió el joven Elric sentándose delante de mí con aire fastidiado.

-Estoy poniendo en juego mi credibilidad como alquimista nacional –Y firmé un documento redactado previamente por mi asistente, en el cual yo me hacía responsable del ya fuera éxito o fracaso del jovencito de Rizembul - procura no hacerme quedar mal, _pequeño_.

Y el chiquillo se puso rojo de ira, me miró como si deseara matarme y perdiendo todos los estribos, gritó, poniéndose en pie de un salto:

-¿A quién demonios estas llamando: _el ultra súper hiper mega renacuajo_?

Y yo miré al rubio parpadeando sin creerlo siquiera, ninguna de esas palabras habían salido de mis labios, sin embargo el niño delante de mi me veía como si lo hubiera hecho en realidad, al parecer hacerle notar sobre su pequeñez ya fuera de edad o de estatura era una grave ofensa.

Sonreí.

Debía de admitir que era reconfortante ver que ese crío podía actuar tan irracionalmente como el niño de 12 años que era, y no como el adulto que había sido forzado a crecer prematuramente.

-Resulta evidente, _pequeño_ –Dije yo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, burlonamente. –Unos centímetros más abajo y sería imposible de verte por encima de mi escritorio.

Y el niño volvió a vociferar maldiciendo contra mi persona, antepasados y futura descendencia, mientras una sonrisa burlona se extendía por mi cara, definitivamente Edward Elric me haría pasar un buen rato.

-_Edward-kun_. –Se inmiscuyó mi teniente, ignorando nuestras actitudes infantiles, mi teniente me lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria como si no creyera que yo casi cercano a los 30 estuviera peleando con niño de solo 12 años, me crucé en brazos e hice un mohín enfurruñado -¿Está bien si te llamo así?

-Ahhh. –Y él dejo atrás todo su mal humor, llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza para rascarla torpemente. –Si, como usted desee.

Riza sonrió con gentileza.

-Edward-kun –Y me pareció notar en el tono de voz de mi teniente había una cierta dulzura que pocas veces había escuchado, irrefutablemente un tono maternal, miré con curiosidad a Hawkeye. - presentaras un examen psicométrico antes de tu evaluación como alquimista, hemos recobrado tus datos, así que solo deberás confírmalos antes de presentarte, ¿necesitas algo más?

Sonrió nuevamente, y el rubio se sonrojó un poco mientras miraba hacia otro lado evitando que lo viera.

-No... Nada, nada...

-Muy bien, iré a presentar tus documentos –dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta –Espera aquí. –Y Riza se volvió hacia mí con una ceja en alto, como si me quisiera advertir con la mirada que dejara de fastidiar al niño.

-Le agradezco mucho, señorita. –Contestó Edward poniéndose en pie y haciendo una reverencia.

-Teniente Riza Hawkeye –Le corrigió ella desde la puerta con amabilidad – Podrías llamarme Riza ahora, pero no te acostumbres, si logras el titulo de alquimista habrás de llamarme teniente.

-Tenga por seguro que lo conseguiré, teniente.

Y él sonrió sinceramente, la primera sonrisa sincera que veía en el rostro de ese chiquillo escandaloso, Riza salió por la puerta y solo quedamos nosotros dos.

El futuro alquimista guardó silencio con la mirada clavada en la puerta, como si hubiera olvidado por unos segundos donde estaba.

Reí entre dientes mientras recargaba mi cabeza en mi mano de forma aburrida.

-Es muy guapa, ¿no? –Dije yo al notar al niño tan ensimismado y él se volvió hacia mí con una expresión abatida, que rápidamente cambió por una mucho más desenfadada.

-No es eso, es solo que... ella me recordó a... –Y guardó silencio, no era necesario que lo dijera, la actitud de mi teniente irrefutablemente maternal le había recordado a su finada madre, después de todo solo era un niño. – Me recordó a alguien, eso es todo.

-Ya veo. –Respondí yo y luego llevando una mano hacia el pecho, respiré profusamente como si de verdad lo creyera –Realmente es un alivio, no es que deseara romperte la ilusión del primer amor, pero he advertirte que mi buena teniente no está disponible para nadie más.

-¿Es tu esposa? –Preguntó él alzando una ceja incrédulo.

-No –Y extrañamente decirlo me enfadó más de lo que debiera, me crucé el brazos - los militares no podemos relacionarnos sentimentalmente, entre subordinado o similares se considera un desacato a la ley anti fraternización.

-Comprendo –Contestó él mientras miraba el suelo: – Claro –Y luego mirándome con burla añadió: -ella es demasiado buena para ti.

-¿Demasiado buena para mí? –Y la mera insinuación del pesado chiquillo del cual fácilmente podría ser su padre me hizo enfadar - ¡¿Tu que sabes?!

-Sé lo que veo –Replicó él con sorna -Ella es hermosa y amable y tú solo un viejo militar pesado.

Y si el niño tenía un punto débil con las insinuaciones respecto a la altura, yo lo tenía irrefutablemente respeto a mi edad, aunque apenas tenía 27 años y estaba muy lejos de la vejez, era un tema en extremo delicado y clasificado como impronunciable delante de mí.

La puerta del despacho se abrió unos cuantos minutos después, Riza había entregado el papeleo correspondiente a los miembros de la evaluación de alquimistas nacionales, y si hubiera llegado un poco más tarde, quien sabe cuál habría sido el desenlace yo ya tenía puestos mis guantes blancos y el niño tenía las palmas de sus manos una enfrente de la otra, a una distancia mínima.

Riza suspiró, dejó una carpeta con los papeles de Edward Elric sobre mi escritorio y sin más preámbulos dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina como si no hubiera visto nada.

**000000000**

_**Todo hombre paga su grandeza con muchas pequeñeces, su victoria con muchas derrotas, su riqueza con múltiples quiebras.  
**_**_Giovanni Papini_**

_Muchas gracias por leer_  
_María de las mareas. _  



End file.
